


La obsesión

by Alec22



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec22/pseuds/Alec22
Summary: Jared es un joven abogado, que lo que mas quiere en este momento es ser socio de la firma de Morgan & Pellegrino. Esta casado con Jensen Ackles, un maestro de escuela, que lo que mas quiere es adoptar un niño y formar una familia con Jared. Pero Jared va a correr un grave peligro cuando se convierta en el objetivo de un hombre completamente obsesionado con él.
Relationships: Christian Kane/Chad Michael Murray, Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Capítulo uno

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.  
> Voy a publicar un capítulo por semana.

Jared estaba concentrado revisando el caso cuando alguien llama a la puerta de su oficina. 

“¿Si? Adelante”

Jared se levanta rápidamente y se acomoda su traje cuando ve que es Jeffrey Dean Morgan, uno de los socios en la firma, “Señor Morgan, ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?” preguntó educadamente.

“Jared” dijo el señor Morgan con una cálida sonrisa “¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que cuando estamos solos no me trates de usted?”

“Muchas, pero soy una persona muy formal y testaruda, señor” dijo Jared con una sonrisa.

El señor Morgan se ríe y niega con la cabeza con diversión, “Ya te voy a convencer algún día. Quería decirte que todos se fueron. Sos el único que queda acá”

La sonrisa de Jared cae y se fija en su reloj de inmediato “Mierda, no me di cuenta que era tan tarde” se da vuelta y empieza a guardar todas sus cosas en su maletín sin darse cuenta que detrás de él, el señor Morgan admiraba su cuerpo. 

Al estar todo en su lugar, toma su abrigo y se marcha al ascensor junto con su jefe. 

Mientras estaban en el ascensor bajando al estacionamiento su jefe comenta, “Estoy impresionado con vos Jared, nunca vi a alguien tan aplicado en el trabajo. Necesitamos a más abogados jóvenes como vos. Seguí así y en cualquier momento estoy seguro que te vamos a hacer socio”

“Me da placer escuchar eso señor” Jared estaba evitando saltar de felicidad. 

Llegan al estacionamiento y los dos hombres se despiden. Jared entra al auto y se toma un segundo para despejar su mente, le manda un rápido mensaje a Jensen avisando que está yendo para casa y arranca. 

El trabajo de hoy en serio había agotado a Jared, mientras manejaba sentía que su cuerpo gritaba del dolor. No podía esperar a llegar a casa y estar en la cama durmiendo junto con su esposo.

Ser abogado era duro, pero valía la pena.

Desde joven trabajó mucho para ser parte de la firma ‘Morgan & Pellegrino’, una de las firmas más famosas y prestigiosas de Estados Unidos y cada día estaba más cerca de que lo nombren socio.

Ya se imagina ser el nuevo socio, Morgan, Pellegrino & Padalecki. 

Estaciona el auto en la entrada y se dirige hacia la puerta, cuando la abre, lo recibió su hermoso perro Oscar, Jared se puso de rodillas y rasco ese punto detrás de las orejas de su amigo “Hola amigo, ¿Me extrañaste?” el perro le lamió la cara “Voy a tomar eso como un si ¿Dónde esta papá?”

Oscar guio a Jared hacia la cocina, donde Jensen estaba preparando la cena. Su esposo no había notado su presencia, así que Jared lentamente se acercó y rodeó la cintura de Jensen con sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro. “Hola amor” dijo y besó suavemente su mejilla. 

“Hola Jay, llegas algo tarde” Jensen se da vuelta y besa los labios con los de su esposo y pasa sus manos por su suave cabello. 

“Si lo se, perdón. No me di cuenta que era tan tarde. Mi jefe tuvo que venir a sacarme de la oficina”

Jensen se ríe “Mi chico trabajador” le da otro beso y pregunta “¿Por qué no te vas a bañar y cuando salgas cenamos? Seguro que estás hambriento”

“Me podría comer un caballo entero” dijo Jared mientras iba a darse una ducha. 

Más tarde los dos hombres comieron tranquilos, Jared hacía sonidos de placer cada vez que masticaba que hacían reír a Jensen. 

“Contame como te fue en tu trabajo”

“Todo tranquilo, los chicos son geniales”

Hoy fue el primer día de clases en el colegio donde Jensen trabaja de maestro, Jared notaba como todo la cara de Jensen cambiaba cuando habla de su trabajo, de verdad era una pasión para ese hombre ser maestro y consideraba a cada alumno como su propio hijo. 

“¿Ya tienes algún alumno favorito?”

“No, jamás podría tener un favorito. No sería ético”

“Entonces si, tienes uno” dijo Jared con una gran sonrisa.

Jensen puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con derrota “Bien, vos ganaste. Hay una favorita. Se llama Emma y ama Star wars”

“Creo que hasta yo ya la amo” dijo Jared.

“Vino con una energía increíble, ama la escuela. Sus madres son geniales también, muy amables y se nota que aman a su hija” 

Jared vio como Jensen dijo lo único con nostalgia. Hubo un silencio incómodo en la mesa de repente. No sabía qué hacer o decir para romper la tensión.

“Perdón” dijo Jensen.

“No tienes que disculparte amor”

“Se que no quieres hijos” dijo mirando hacia abajo.

“No quiero hijos ahora, tengo 25 años y estoy muy concentrado en que me conviertan en socio. No tengo cabeza para ocuparme de un bebé. Además no quiero ser de esos que se van todo el día y dejan que su otro esposo se haga cargo de todo” Tomó la mano de Jensen y espero a que este lo mirara “Si tenemos un bebé quiero que los dos estemos concentrados completamente en la crianza, ¿Tan grave es esperar unos años más?”

Jensen sonríe con cariño “No, no lo es. Es que me olvido que sos tan joven y nada…no quiero que los otros padres me pregunten si soy su abuelo”

Jared se levantó y sentó en el regazo de Jensen “Tampoco sos tan viejo, solo tienes cuarenta y no te pido esperar veinte años” y plantó muchos besos en la cara de Jensen. 

“Jay...basta”

“¿O qué?” 

“O...voy a arrancarte la ropa y te voy a coger sobre la mesa. Ahora mismo”

Jared beso apasionadamente a Jensen y tiró de su camisa abriendo de golpe y algunos botones se desparramaron en el piso. Jensen vio el estado de su camisa y se rio. Se la terminó de sacar y la tiró en el piso, sujeto a Jared de la cintura y lo levantó para posicionar su espalda en la mesa, solo su culo y piernas sobresalen de la mesa. Jensen abrió el cinturón de su esposo y Jared levantó un poco su cadera, Jensen aprovecho y le saco el pantalón junto con sus boxer. Dejando a Jared desnudo de la cintura para abajo. 

Hay se estaba por sacar su camisa blanca pero Jensen lo detuvo “Dejatela puesta, te ves tan caliente así Jay, no sabes todo lo que tengo ganas de hacerte”

Jared envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de Jensen y lo trajo hacia él, para sentir esa erección debajo de la ropa contra la suya “¿Qué estás esperando?”

Jensen se rió “Bastardo mandón” y besó a Jared apasionadamente mientras se desabrochaba sus jeans que parecían que iban a explotar por la erección que estaba debajo. Se empezó a acariciar mientras observaba a Jared “¿Esto es lo que querés amor?” 

“Si, por favor” rogó Jared. 

Jensen gimió “Me encanta cuando rogas, mostrame cuanto lo queres. Chupate los dedos y abrite para mi”

Jared hizo exactamente eso, metió en su boca dos dedos y los mojo, luego los metió suavemente en su agujero e hizo todo un espectáculo para Jensen. Cuando estuvo suficientemente estirado, Jared dijo “Estoy listo Jen, soy tuyo”

Jensen sonrió y escupió en su mano para lubricar mas su polla y lentamente se enterró dentro del calor apretado de Jared “Mierda, siempre tan apretado para mi Jay” le dijo al oído. Jensen enterró su cara en el cuello de su esposo y empezó a morder su hombro y su piel dejando marcas. Cuando notó que Jared estaba listo, empezó a retroceder y empujar. 

Al principio sus movimientos eran suaves, amaba tomarse su tiempo cuando estaba con Jared, pero hay días que parecían dos actores porno, hoy fue uno de esos días, no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo y sus movimientos empezaron a ser más duros y erráticos. En la sala retumbaban los sonidos de la piel chocando, cuando las bolas de Jensen chocaban contra el culo de Jared. 

Jared gimió más fuerte cuando Jensen empezó a ser más duro con él y su polla encontró ese lugar dulce dentro de él “Mierda Jen, tan bueno”

“¿Si?” Jadeo Jensen “¿Vas a acabar solo con mi polla bebé?” Jensen dio un duro empujón al próstata de Jared “No hace falta ni que te toque ¿No?”

“¡Si! Mierda!” Jared no puedo aguantar mucho más y su polla explotó, enchastrando con semen el torso de los dos amantes. 

Ver acabar a Jared y sentir como apretaba su polla con su agujero llevó al límite a Jensen y lleno el culo de Jared. Cuando terminó se derrumbó arriba de su esposo. Ambos quedaron arriba de la mesa, sudados y manchados con semen. Ambos estaban demasiado agotados para separarse, pero cuando escucharon a la mesa gemir, no tuvieron otra opción. 

Después de bañarse, los dos se acostaron acurrucados, Jared estaba boca arriba y Jensen apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Jared sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, y sus piernas estaban enredadas. 

Los dos durmieron plácidamente. 

…

A la mañana siguiente Jared se despierta antes que Jensen, como es lo normal y sale a correr. Cuando vuelve se pega una ducha rápida y prepara panqueques, le encanta la idea de desayunar en la cama junto a su esposo. 

Cuando lleva la bandeja con los panqueques y dos cafés a la habitación, ve lo hermoso que es Jensen durmiendo, que está tentado a dejarlo dormir por el resto del día. Pero lamentablemente ambos tienen que ir a sus respectivos trabajos. Tal vez deje esa idea para el fin de semana.

“Buenos días amor” Jared despierta a Jensen y le da un beso en la frente. Se sienta cruzado de piernas en la cama al lado de él y apoya la bandeja en el medio de los dos.

Jensen sonríe y se pasa las manos por la cara, refregándose los ojos “Desayuno en la cama...o yo hice algo muy bien o vos hiciste algo muy malo” dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba en claro que está bromeando. 

“Anoche fue genial y...bueno, quise hacer algo lindo y diferente hoy a la mañana”

Jensen tomo un sorbo de cafe “Recompensa por un excelente sexo” dijo pensativo “Puedo vivir con eso”

Jared terminó con su café en segundos “Bueno, me tengo que ir a trabajar, me espera un largo dia y te prometo no llegar tan tarde como ayer” Jared beso los labios de Jensen. 

Jensen pone su mano en la nuca de Jared y lo atrae más hacia él, cuando se alejan Jensen dijo “Eso espero, que tengas un lindo dia amor”

“Igual”

Jensen escucha la puerta principal cerrándose y el auto poniéndose en marcha y alejándose mientras termina su delicioso desayuno.

...

En el estudio de abogados…

Jared estaba en su oficina trabajando, en un momento se refregó su cara con su manos y sintió una gran necesidad de recargar energías con un buen café. Así que se levantó y fue al área de descanso del estudio, cuando entró se encontró a Jeffrey D. Morgan y Mark Pellegrino, ambos con un café en la mano. 

“Buenos días” saludó cortésmente. Siempre se ponía nervioso cuando se encontraba con alguno de sus jefes, pero trataba de no exteriorizar ese nerviosismo, estos hombres lo hacen sentir pequeño, lo cual era irónico por su estatura. 

“Buenos días Padalecki” saludo Pellegrino formalmente. 

“Buenos días Jared” dijo Jeffrey con una cálida sonrisa. 

Jared fue a la mesada donde se encontraba la jarra de café se sirvió un poco en una taza, se estremeció cuando sintió una gran mano recorriendo su espalda, se dio vuelta y era Jeffrey que le sonreía ampliamente. 

“¿Sabes que este joven estuvo hasta las diez de la noche en su oficina trabajando? Si yo no le decía que se vaya a casa seguro dormía acá” dijo con orgullo a su socio. 

“¿En serio?” preguntó Pellegrino levantando una ceja y evaluando de arriba hacia abajo a Jared, “Es bueno que te concentres en el trabajo Padalecki. Pero no te excedas, te necesitamos entero”

“Si señor”

Pellegrino asintió y se dirigió a su oficina dejando a Jeffrey y Jared solos. 

“No creo que hubiera dormido acá, mi esposo había salido a buscarme” dijo Jared divertido. Se atrevió a ser un poco más informal por la actitud cálida que emanaba el señor Morgan. 

“¿Esposo?” preguntó con incredulidad Jeffrey, su sonrisa cayó y sonaba algo… ¿decepcionado? “No sabia que estabas casado”

“Si, hace un año”

Jeffrey recuperó un poco de su confiada sonrisa “Entonces…¿Es algo reciente?”

“Si, aunque nos conocemos desde hace seis años” Jared ya no estaba mirando a su jefe, solo miraba un punto en el espacio, parecía perdido en sus recuerdos “No me imagino pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien mas” sacudió levemente su cabeza “Perdón señor, no quiero hacerlo perder el tiempo con mi vida, mejor sigo con mi trabajo” y Jared volvió a su oficina sin saber que dejo a su jefe con un malestar en el estómago. 

…

Jeffrey entró en su oficina con la cabeza baja, sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que el joven Padalecki tuviera pareja, es decir ¿Que clase de hombre no va a querer poseerlo? era hermoso, pero…¿Marido? ¿Cómo podía competir contra eso? Jared solo tenía 25 años ¿Tanto amaba a ese hombre para casarse a tan corta edad? 

Cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella, cerró los ojos y largó un suspiro melancólico. Tenía 50 años y actuaba como un adolescente. Bueno, Jared generaba ese sentimiento en él. 

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho a alguien aclarándose la garganta, abrió los ojos y vio que en su escritorio estaba sentado Mark mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona. 

Mark se rió “Wow, ese chico si que te afecta ¿no?”

Jeffrey palideció “No sé de qué estás hablando Mark, yo…”

Pero Mark Pelllegrino lo interrumpió “Ahorrarme las excusas, vi como miras al chico. Pareces un cachorro enamorado”

Jeffrey infló su pecho “¿Y si eso es verdad? ¿En que te afecta?”

Mark negó con la cabeza y levantó las manos para apaciguar a su amigo “En nada, solo me pregunto si sigues enfocado en el trabajo o...tal vez estés más enfocado en conseguir ese culo apretado que tiene Padalecki” dijo con una media sonrisa.

“Está casado, así que no tengo ninguna posibilidad” dijo Jeffrey resignado. 

Mark frunce el ceño “Que este casado no significa nada, tal vez vos logres separarlos ¿No?. Si queres te puedo dar una mano para conseguirte al joven”

Jeffrey pensó las palabras de su socio, y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, no había tiempo para estas cosas ahora. 

“¿Viniste a parlotear o hablar de trabajo?”

“Deberías hacer un movimiento sobre él en la fiesta del sábado”

“Mark…”

Pellegrino suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco “Si que sabes cambiar de temas eh. Bueno estuve hablando con Sheppard…”

…

Jensen estaba tomando un café con Danneel en la sala de maestros. Danneel es su más antigua amiga, se conocieron en el colegio primario, Jensen siempre era molestado por unos idiotas y una de esas veces Danneel lo defendió y decidió protegerlo, desde entonces son inseparables. 

“Entonces…” comienza Jensen 

“Entonces…¿que?”

“Contame sobre ese chico” dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Danneel se sorprende y se pone nerviosa “No se de que estas hablando”

“Ay por favor, no soltaste ese celular desde que llegaste y cada vez que te llega un mensaje te pones colorada y tu ojos brillan”

Danneel pone los ojos en blanco, a veces odiaba lo bien que él la conoce “Se llama Matt”

“¿Cómo lo conociste?”

“Es el padre de uno de mis alumnos”

Jensen definitivamente no esperaba eso, él nunca saldría con el padre de ninguno de sus estudiantes, para Jensen no sería algo ético pero no puede juzgar a su amiga por hacerlo. 

“Eso es...inesperado”

“Se que esta mal” Danneel se tapa la cara con sus manos, luego mira a Jensen “Pero de verdad me gusta”

“¿Hace cuánto que están saliendo?”

“Tres meses”

“¿Y no me dijiste antes?” 

“¡No sabia como ibas reaccionar!”

Jensen se relaja, Danneel sabe su postura sobre este tema “Lo que piense yo sobre lo que hago con mi vida no aplica a la tuya” Jensen le dijo con dulzura “¿Te hace feliz?”

“Si, su hija es genial y adorable también”

“Entonces con eso me basta”

Dannneel le dio una radiante sonrisa, aunque a Jensen le gustaran los hombres era obvio que ningún hombre podía resistirse a esa sonrisa. Danneel era hermosa, estaba seguro que si fuera heterosexual y no fuera su mejor amigo, él la hubiera querido conquistar. 

“¿Jared? ¿Cómo esta?” 

“Cada día lo veo mas estresado, de verdad quiere ser socio del bufete Morgan & Pellegrino. Se queda hasta tarde en la oficina, y consume muchos litros de café al día”

“Bueno, lo conozco, todo lo que se propuso lo logró. Así que estoy segura que no va a llevarle mucho tiempo ser socio”

Jensen se ríe “Es verdad, es muy terco. Cuando se propone algo no descansa hasta alcanzar ese objetivo”

“Y estos Morgan y Pellegrino ¿Cómo son? ¿Los conociste?”

“Aun no, pero el sábado la oficina va a hacer algún tipo de fiesta de aniversario...no se cuantos años tiene el bufete y bueno, si Jared me invita supongo que los conoceré allí”

“¿Que queres decir que si te invita? ¿Vos pensas que no te quiere allí?”

“No lo se, tal vez quiera entablar una mejor relación con sus jefes y esa fiesta es la mejor oportunidad, ya que es otro ambiente más informal. No quiero que por mi culpa se quede todo el tiempo conmigo”

Danneel asintió pensativa “Estoy completamente segura de que te va a decir de ir, y si no lo hace es un idiota. No todo es trabajo en la vida”

“Ya veremos Dani, ya veremos”

…

Jared estaba revisando unos archivos cuando Chad entra a su oficina.

“Hey Jay-jay ¿Cómo estás?”

“¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames Jay-jay? y no tengo tiempo para charlas Chad. Tengo trabajo”

“¡Que agresivo! Te preguntaría si tuviste una mala noche pero por las marchas en tu cuello no me hace falta”

Los ojos de Jared se agrandaron por la sorpresa, hace un rato atrás se sacó el saco y la corbata y se abrió los primeros botones de su camisa. No se acordó que Jensen lo había marcado anoche. Agradeció a Dios que fue Chad quien lo noto y no uno de sus jefes u otro compañero de trabajo. 

“Si Morgan te ve así te así no se va a poder resistir”

Jared miró a su amigo con confusión “No se de que estas hablando”

“Veo como te mira, no se como no podes darte cuenta de que ese hombre tiene ganas de cogerte sobre el escritorio. En cualquier momento se le va a acabar la paciencia a ese hombre”

Jared puso los ojos en blanco, su amigo a veces decía tantas estupideces “Mejor callate, Morgan es un gran y respetado jefe. Nunca me tocó, ni me dijo nada inapropiado”

Chad estaba a punto de contestar cuando llamaron a la puerta. ¿Hoy era el día de interrumpir el trabajo de Jared? “Adelante” Jared ve que es Osric, el secretario de Morgan y Pellegrino, se ve nervioso y avergonzado pero es su actitud habitual siempre tímido y con la cabeza abajo, no sabe si es parte de su personalidad o es la presión de trabajar para dos grandes abogados. 

“¡Osric!” Jared lo saludo con una gran sonrisa “¿En que te puedo ayudar?”

“Ho-hola señor Padalecki, perdón por molestar su reunión con el señor Murray” Osric miro nerviosamente a Chad, quien ahogó una risa por tanta formalidad. “Pero el señor Morgan me pidió que le recordara que por hoy se puede retirar por las horas extras que hizo ayer”

Jared miró a Chad, quien le dio una mirada llena de significado, Jared sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a Osric “Gracias Osric, mandale mi gratitud al señor Morgan. Y por favor llamame Jared, el señor Padalecki es mi padre”

“Si se- Jared” sonrió cálidamente Osric retirando de la oficina de Jared. 

“Te diría ‘te lo dije’ pero aun lo vas a negar ¿no?”

“Solo es amable, nada más”

“Con lo ciego que sos con algo tan obvio como tu jefe coqueteando con vos me sorprende que estés casado” Chad se rio, se fijó en su reloj y dijo “Vamos, son las cinco ¿Porque no vamos a tomar unas cervezas antes de que vayas a casa? De paso nos ponemos al día con Sandy, hace mucho que no la vemos”

Jared asintió “Está bien, lo acepto”

Los dos hombres juntaron sus cosas, Jared decidió no ponerse su saco a que hacía calor y cuando se dirigían al ascensor se encontraron al señor Morgan. Jared vio que los ojos de su jefe se fijaron en su cuello y Jared se ruborizó al acordarse de los chupones que su esposo le dejó. 

“Nos vemos mañana señor Morgan” dijo rápidamente y tomó el brazo de Chad y se metieron en el ascensor. 

Una vez adentro Jared apoyó su espalda y cabeza en una de las paredes del elevador y escuchó a su amigo reírse suavemente. 

“Chad…”

La risa freno solo un poco “¿Si?”

“Basta”

“Perdón hombre pero te lo dije, Morgan estaba a punto de devorarte entero”

Jared solo puso sus ojos en blanco e ignoró a su amigo, que se seguía riendo. 

…

Cuando entraron al bar, Sandy los recibió alegremente detrás de la barra. 

“¡Miren quienes volvieron! Ya era hora, pensé que se habían olvidado de mi” Sandy hizo un puchero en broma. 

“Jamás me olvidaría de una mujer tan hermosa como vos Sandy” dijo Jared y se rió cuando vio como su amiga se ruborizada “Lo digo en serio, si no fuera gay, estaría con vos. Ninguna otra chica merecía la pena”

Chad y él se rieron cuando su rostro y cuello estaban completamente bordo. 

“Le voy a decir a Jensen sobre esto, ahí vamos a ver si a tu marido le gusta que coquetees con la bartender” 

Jared puso una exagerada cara de herido y usó una mano en su corazón “¿Me traicionaras de esa forma? ¿A mi? ¿El amor de tu vida?” 

Sandy entrecerró los ojos “Tenes suerte de que te ame Padalecki, pero estas lejos de ser el amor de mi vida” Chad estaba a punto de decir algo pero Sandy apuntó un dedo hacia él “Atrévete a decir algo sobre mi aspecto y va a ser lo último porque te voy a arrancar la lengua Murray”

“¿Cómo sabías que iba a decir algo? ¿Sos psíquica?”

“Ella solo nos conoce demasiado Chad, siempre sabe de antemano lo que estamos pensando”

Los tres eran amigos desde la secundaria, eran los “raros” del colegio pero siempre se cuidaron y defendieron entre ellos. Jared y Chad fueron a la escuela de leyes juntos y Sandy prefirió ponerse un bar, hizo unos cursos de administración para saber cómo llevar su negocio y le resultó muy bien. 

No importa cuantos años pasen, los tres siguen siendo inseparables. 

Jared solo se quedó media hora en el bar, quería ir a casa temprano y preparar algo rico para cenar. Sabe que Jensen lo está apoyando mucho con su mal humor, tensión y sus llegadas a casa tarde. Hoy va a cocinar para él. Le va a hacer su plato favorito. 

Jared siempre fue un amante de la cocina. Pero desde que empezó a trabajar en el bufete eso cambió, ya no tuvo tanto tiempo para realizar sus exquisitos platos. También se dio cuenta que ya no pasaba tanto tiempo junto a Jensen. Aunque ayer habían intimado, habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que pasó. 

Jared se siente horrible, recién un año de casado y ya está descuidando su matrimonio. Pero le era imposible no poner toda su alma en el trabajo, pero ya paso mucho tiempo pensando solo en él. Es hora de pensar en Jensen también. 

…

Jensen llega a casa, y apenas entra ve velas decorando y perfumando el ambiente y flores blancas en cada esquina, son sus favoritas, hay un camino de rosas, lo sigue hasta llegar al patio trasero. Allí hay una mesa con velas largas y una hermosa decoración. Alrededor de la mesa un círculo de velas la rodea. Pero lo mejor de todo era ver a su esposo al lado de una de las sillas, vestido con un traje y su cabello peinado para atrás. 

Jensen abre y cierra la boca sin saber qué decir o hacer. 

“¿Te vas a quedar ahí como un espantapájaros?” pregunta Jared ante el aturdimiento de su esposo. 

“¿Me olvide que era nuestro aniversario? ¿O es mi cumpleaños?” pregunta Jensen confundido, pero con una sonrisa. 

Jared se ríe y se acerca a Jensen, rodea su cintura con sus brazos y le da un tierno beso en los labios “No amor, solo quería que esta noche fuera para nosotros, sin estrés, sin problemas del trabajo. Además consideralo un agradecimiento de mi parte”

“¿Agradecimiento? ¿Por qué?” 

“Por aguantar todo de mi, estuve poniendo mucha atención a mi trabajo y descuide nuestra relación. Perdón, no me di cuenta hasta el otro día cuando tuvimos sexo”

Jensen sonríe cariñosamente, dios, ama tanto a este hombre “Jay, bebe” Jensen apoya su palma la mejilla de Jared y se derrite cuando el hombre más joven se apoya en su toque “No tienes que pedirme perdón, se que amas tu trabajo y no es un pecado ponerle toda tu energía a eso. Me preocupa que te presiones demasiado. Tienes veinticinco años y parece que te va a agarrar un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento”

“Tenes razón, prometo que voy a cambiar eso”

“No lo hagas por mi, hacelo por vos y tu salud”

“Esta bien”

“Ahora quiero probar lo que me hiciste de cenar” Jensen siempre supo apreciar los dotes culinarios de Jared. Sabía que debía entrenar a diario sino iba a llegar a pesar 100 kilos para cuando cumpliera cincuenta años. 

“Lomo Wellington”

Esa noche los dos hombres dejaron atrás toda tensión o estrés proveniente de su trabajo y se enfocaron en ellos. En pasar tiempo de calidad con su amado. 

Jensen llevó a Jared a la cama. cuando ambos se desvistieron Jensen se subió encima de él llenó su cara de besos y todo su cuerpo también. Al llegar a sus muslos, Jensen mordió el interior de cada uno susurrando ‘mío’. Jared se ruborizó ante esto y también murmuró ‘tuyo’. Jared casi acaba cuando Jensen rodeo su borde con la lengua y gimió fuertemente cuando metió su lengua en su agujero. 

Jensen bebió la hermosa vista frente a él, Jared tenía los ojos cerrados y hermosos gemidos saliendo de su pecaminosa boca. Su cabello mojado se pegaba ligeramente a su rostro y sus manos agarraban fuerte las sabanas. Jensen disfrutaba cuando tenían sexo rudo y apasionado, pero esto de explorar y hacer que su marido gimiera de placer era un mundo completamente distinto. Jensen amaba esas noches.

Lo que Jared provocaba en él, todos los sentimientos que tienen con tan solo estar en la misma habitación con el hombre más joven eran increíbles. Jensen nunca pensó que podía sentirse así. Lo que ellos tenían era único, especial e increíble. 

Ambos hombres terminaron al mismo tiempo empapando de semen el cuerpo del otro y como todas las noches se acurrucaron entrelazando y enredando sus cuerpos ahora sudados y ahora manchados con el placer del otro. 

Si, definitivamente Jensen amaba esas noches. 

…

A la mañana siguiente, Jensen despertó y estiró el brazo para abrazar a su esposo y se encontró que la cama estaba vacía. 

Lanzó un suspiro, seguramente Jay fue a trabajar, pensó triste Jensen. Así que se levantó y se cambió. Pero cuando entró a la cocina una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Jared estaba allí de espaldas sin notar a Jensen preparando el desayuno.

Jensen se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y vio a Jared trabajar, Jay solo estaba en unos jogging y sin remera. 

Jared se dio la vuelta con los platos listos para llevarlos a la cama y desayunar con Jensen pero resulta que se sorprendió al ver a su esposo parado en la entrada de la cocina sonriendo descaradamente. Jared no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo Jensen ahí, observando. Jared se puso colorado al instante, siempre fue vergonzoso cuando alguien lo miraba de esa forma. 

“Te iba a llevar el desayuno a la cama”

Jensen avanzó hacia Jared lo beso mientras le quitaba los platos de las manos y los acomodo en la mesa, “Bueno, tus planes cambiaron amor”

Ambos desayunaron en silencio, pero un silencio cómodo. El ambiente entre ellos había cambiado y ambos lo sentían, estaban más relajados. 

Jared de repente dijo “Mejor que busques tus mejores ropas, el sábado vas a venir conmigo a la fiesta”

“¿No deberías preguntarme si quiero ir?”

Jared acercó su rostro al de Jensen y rozó sus labios con los de su esposo “Yo se que queres venir porque yo siempre quiero estar con vos y sé que el sentimiento es mutuo” y lo beso dulcemente. 

“Nos conocemos mucho” dijo Jensen riendo “Y no se si es bueno o malo”

…

Sábado a la noche. Bar. Fiesta del bufete. 

Jeffrey Dean Morgan estaba en la barra tomando una cerveza negra, a su alrededor veía a todos sus colegas y empleados bailando, riendo, bebiendo, pasándola bien. No podía evitar que sus ojos fueran en dirección a la puerta cada vez que abría, esperando que apareciera él. De pronto siente que alguien se sienta en el asiento al lado suyo. Cuando voltea ve que es su socio y lo está mirando con una sonrisa graciosa. 

“¿Esperando a alguien Jeff?” 

“No, vine solo”

“El joven Padalecki aún no llega ¿no?”

“Al parecer no…” dijo desanimado, pensó que Jared iba a ir. 

“Pareces un cachorro abandonado” dijo Mark burlándose. 

“No te burles de mí” dijo Jeff enojado. 

Mark levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición “Perdón, tenes razón. Solo que no me gusta verte así”

Ambos hombres escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo pero Jeffrey no miró esta vez, se concentró en tomar su cerveza. 

Mark estaba mirando hacia la puerta “¿No vas a mirar esta vez?” y cuando su amigo solo negó con la cabeza, sonrió y dijo “Yo que vos lo haria”

Jeffrey reprimió un suspiro y cuando miró a la puerta su corazón se detuvo. Allí estaba Jared Padalecki. Con un hermoso traje azul oscuro, ese chico siempre se vestía tan formal, y su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás. De inmediato se levantó y se dirigió hacia su empleado y futuro socio, escucho a Mark reírse suavemente detrás suyo, pero no le dio importancia. 

Cuando llegó al lado de Jared vio que estaba al lado de otro hombre que él no conocía, tocó el hombro de Jared y lo saludó con su sonrisa más encantadora “Buenas noches Jared, te ves increíble” Jeffrey sutilmente le dio una mirada de arriba a abajo. 

Jared sonrió ampliamente “Hola señor Morgan, perdón por la demora pero mi esposo siempre tarda en elegir qué ponerse” y señaló al hombre a su lado “Perdón, ni siquiera los presente, señor Morgan este es mi esposo Jensen Ackles”

Jeffrey no se esperaba que ese hombre fuera el esposo de Jared, pensó que era alguien más joven. Una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió dentro de él. Sonrió, aunque parecía más una mueca, y le tendió la mano al hombre frente a él. “Gracias por venir señor Ackles, un gusto poder conocerlo”

Después de que el esposo le devolviera saldo cortésmente, el clima quedó medio tenso entre los dos hombre así que Jeffrey se fue de nuevo a la barra con Pellegrino. 

…

Jensen sintió alivio cuando Morgan se fue, definitivamente no le gustaba ese tipo y sabía que a Morgan tampoco le agradaba. 

“Así que es uno de tus jefes ¿no?”

“Si, es el más cálido de los dos. Es más comunicativo con todos. Mark es todo lo contrario, pero no es mala persona”

Jensen solo sonrió a su esposo, pero iba a vigilar los movimientos de ese idiota. No le gustaba para nada que ese hombre fuera el jefe de Jared. Sentía que era alguien peligroso, tal vez podía hablar con Chad al respecto. Seguro que sabe sobre la obvia atracción que siente Morgan por Jared.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, Chad apareció junto a él de un segundo a otro. 

“Hola Jen” saludo felizmente Chad y luego paso un abrazo sobre el hombro de Jared y le dio un beso fuerte en el cachete. 

“Chad, es bueno verte. Aunque no me gusta como saludas a mi esposo” dijo Jensen en broma.

“¿Tenes miedo a que te lo robe Ackles? Puedo ser muy sexy cuando quiero conquistar a alguien” y le dio una nalgadita a Jared.

“¡Ay! ¡Eso me dolió! ¡Límites Chad!” se quejó Jared riendo y negó con la cabeza divertido. 

Jensen se rió con ellos, decidió olvidarse de Morgan y pasar bien la noche. 

...

En un momento de la noche Jared se encontraba solo en la barra mientras veía a su esposo jugar al billar con un grupo de hombres. Jensen se estaba haciendo el borracho para quitarles un poco de dinero. A Jared nunca le gustó que hiciera eso pero no se lo iba a prohibir, además, era divertido ver las expresiones de furia cuando los tipos perdían todo su dinero. 

En ese momento Jared sintió una mano en su espalda y vio que era el señor Morgan, se veía divertido, parecía que llevaba varias cervezas encima. Morgan se sentó a su lado y le sonrió ampliamente. 

“¿Dónde está tu esposo?”

Jared señaló la mesa de billar “Allá ganando dinero extra”

“Es un tipo con suerte por tenerte” dijo Jeffrey acercándose un poco a Jared.

Jared se sonrojo por ese comentario, parece que él también había bebido un poco de más, “Creo que los dos tenemos suerte de tenernos” tomó un trago de su cerveza y volteo para ver a su jefe ya que se había quedado callado un largo tiempo. Vio que Morgan lo miraba con un brillo raro en los ojos y no le gustó para nada. “¿Se encuentra bien señor Morgan?” 

Jeffrey colocó su mano en el muslo de Jared “Estoy perfecto Jared, ya me estoy cansando de decirte que me llames por mi nombre”

Jared resistió el impulso de sacar la mano de su jefe de su muslo, no quería parecer irrespetuoso, aunque él no era quien invadía el espacio personal del otro, “Ya le dije que es por respeto, siempre fui muy formal” Jared dijo nerviosamente. 

Jeffrey estaba hipnotizado por el leve rubor de las mejillas de Jared “Sos un hombre muy hermoso Jared, en la oficina no hay nadie que no voltee a verte cuando caminas por los pasillos” y subió su mano un poco más arriba, casi rozando la entrepierna, vio como Jared lo miraba sorprendido “Pero hoy estás deslumbrante, iluminas todo el lugar” y cuando estaba a punto de poner su mano en la entrepierna del otro se sorprendió cuando Jared se levantó abruptamente. 

Jared no sabía qué decir, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza “Creo que bebí mucho, necesito ir al baño” y fue casi corriendo al baño. 

Cuando llegó, fue directo a lavarse la cara. Su jefe estuvo a punto de tocar su… Jared se refregó sus manos por la cara, apoyó sus manos sobre la pileta. Ahora estaba seguro que Chad tuvo razón todo este tiempo con respecto a Morgan. De repente escucho a alguien entrar al baño, su corazón se detuvo cuando por el reflejo vio que era su jefe y su respiración se aceleró cuando este cerró con traba la puerta. 

“¿Q-qu-qué está ha-ciendo?” Jared estaba muy nervioso y se sintió ridículo por no poder decir ni una oración. 

Jeffrey levantó sus manos en señal de rendición “Solo quiero hablar”

Jared frunció el ceño confundido “¿Y para qué cerrar la puerta? ¿De que quiere hablar?”

Jeffrey se acercó lentamente arrinconando a Jared contra la pared. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara Jeff tocó suavemente con sus manos la mejilla de Jared, dejándose llevar por la emoción de tocar finalmente a Jared solo susurro “De nosotros”

Jared estaba tan aturdido por todo que no sabia que hacer, ahora estaba arrinconado contra la pared y no se podía mover “¿No-nosotros?”

“Jared...solo dejame tener esto” Jeffrey colocó una mano en la mejilla de Jared y otra en su cintura y rozó sus labios contra los del hombre más joven “Déjame tenerte” y beso a Jared apasionadamente. 

Jared no respondió al beso, con sus manos trataba de empujar a Jeffrey pero el hombre era fuerte y lo sostenía con fuerza. Puedo respirar cuando Jeffrey dejó sus labios pero empezó a plantar besos en el cuello y sabía que eso iba a dejar marcas. Quería gritar pero la música era fuerte y la puerta estaba trabada. Empezó a luchar con más fuerza cuando Jeffrey separó sus piernas y se colocó entre ellas, rozando su dureza contra la entrepierna de Jared. 

“Dios...Jared...tan dulce” Jeffrey gemía mientras daba besos descuidados en su cuello. 

Jared quería llorar, se sentía tan impotente “¡Basta! ¡Jeffrey para!”

“Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre, me excitas tanto Jared” dijo su jefe con voz gruesa y Jeffrey volvió a besarlo en los labios “Desde el primer día que llegaste a la oficina. No hay un solo dia que no piense en vos y tu cuerpo debajo de mi”

Jared sintió que una de las manos de Jeffrey fue a su cinturón y ahí su instinto actuó, con la rodilla le dio un golpe en la entrepierna y cuando el hombre se hizo para atrás le dio un golpe en la cara con su puño. Fue a la puerta y la destrabo, salió corriendo de allí, todo desalineado y con lágrimas en la cara buscando desesperado a Jensen. 

Lo vio finalmente en la barra, miraba por todos lados al parecer también lo estaba buscando. Jared se acercó a la barra y vio como Jensen se encontraba con su rostro y sonreía, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio el estado en que se encontraba. Rápidamente Jensen se levantó y fue a abrazar a Jared. 

Jensen puso sus manos en la cara de Jared y con preocupación preguntó “¿Qué pasó amor? ¿Alguien te lastimo?” vio los moretones en el cuello de Jared y tenía ganas de vomitar por la idea que se estaba formando en su cabeza. 

“Jeff, él me acorraló e intentó...él me beso y…me tocó pero lo golpee y lo deje en el baño pero me sentí...tan impontente Jen. No pude sacarmelo de encima” Jared se derrumbó sobre Jensen para abrazarlo una vez más. 

La ira se apoderó de Jensen. Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a tocar a Jared de este modo, de tratar de...No podía ni pensar en esa palabra. “Lo voy a matar” gruñó Jensen. Empezó a dirigirse al baño pero Jared lo agarró del brazo para frenarlo. 

“No...vamos a casa Jen, solo quiero ir a casa…” imploro Jared. 

Toda la ira de Jensen se disipó cuando escuchó la súplica de Jared, tenía que cuidar de su esposo. Mas tarde se podrá ocupar de ese idiota. 

…

Pellegrino vio a Padalecki salir junto a su esposo a toda prisa del lugar y el hombre más joven se veía en muy mal estado. Un mal presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Así que empezó a buscar a su socio.

Cuando no lo vio en el bar, fue al baño. Allí lo encontró tirado en el piso, con su espalda apoyada en la pared y su cabeza enterrada en sus manos ahogando sus sollozos. 

"¿Morgan? ¿Qué pasó?" 

Jeffrey levantó su cara y lo miró con ojos rojos y mojados, “Me equivoqué Mark, acorrale a Jared y lo bese. Casi...casi…" y se largó a llorar de nuevo "Me va a odiar. Arruine todo" 

Mark no podía culpar a su amigo, el joven Padalecki estaba caliente. Así que se sentó al lado de Jeffrey y pasó una mano por su espalda "Hoy no podes hacer nada, pero te prometo que lo vamos a solucionar" 

Mark haría cualquier cosa por él y si Jeffrey quería a Padalecki entonces se lo iba a dar. No importa lo que cueste. 

…

Jensen preparó la bañera con agua caliente para Jared que estaba esperando en el sillón del living. 

Lo fue a buscar y su esposo estaba sentado en el sillón, su rostro enterrado en sus manos, era obvio que estaba llorando.

A Jensen se le partió el corazón. 

"¿Jay? ¿Bebé?" Preguntó con suavidad.

Jared saco su rostro de sus manos y miró a Jensen 

"¿Si?" Preguntó con la voz quebrada.

"El baño está listo, te va a relajar. Lo necesitas" 

Asintió lentamente y se levantó. Jensen lo siguió y lo ayudó a desvestirse, siempre con una mano en su espalda para mostrar consuelo. 

Jensen, no sabía qué hacer o decir para que Jared se siente mejor, pero estaba seguro que nada de lo que dijera serviría. Lo mejor era mostrar apoyo y quedarse junto a él. 

Cuando su esposo estaba completamente desnudo, se metió en la bañera y dejó que su espalda y cabeza descanse en los azulejos de la pared. Jensen noto que estaba demasiado callado y eso lo ponía nervioso. Decidió darle a Jared todo el tiempo que necesitaba, agarró una esponja y empezó a lavar y masajear suavemente el cuerpo de su esposo.

Veinte minutos después Jared decidió salir de la bañera, sus piernas aun tambaleaba un poco así que Jensen lo ayudó a salir y a vestirse. Luego pasó una mano por su cintura y lo guio hasta la cama. Siempre en silencio. 

Solo hasta que Jared se acostó en la cama hablo, “Gracias Jen” dijo suavemente. 

“No tienes nada que agradecerme amor” Jensen se sentó al lado de Jared y tomó su mano “¿Cómo te sientes?”

Jared frunció el ceño “No se porque estoy así, no paso nada. Solamente me toco”

“Jay…”

“Hay personas que pasan peores situaciones”

“Pero él violó tu confianza, además no sabes hasta donde pudo llegar”

Jared lo miro “Él no me iba a violar, solo estaba borracho y me toco aunque a mi no me gustara, pero él nunca…” Jared solo negó con la cabeza. 

Jensen sabía que Jared había terminado de hablar del tema.

....

El lunes siguiente, Jared estaciono el auto, pero no podía salir. Desde adentro observaba la entrada al estudio y la gente que entraba y salía. 

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado en ese auto pero en un momento tomó aire y salió.

Recién cuando entró en su propia oficina pudo tranquilizarse, apoyó su frente en la puerta y trató de controlar su respiración. Estaba muy preocupado de encontrarse a Morgan de camino a su oficina. 

Se dirigió a su silla y se relajo, pero no duró mucho ya que al instante golpearon su puerta. Jared se puso de pie rápidamente, se pasó las manos sobre su ropa y nervioso dijo “Adelante”

Mark Pellegrino es quien entra “Buenos días Jared, ¿Puedo pasar?”

El corazón de Jared se detuvo por un instante “Por supuesto señor, póngase cómodo” dijo rápidamente. 

Los dos hombre se sientan y Pellegrino dijo “Morgan quería venir pero supongo que para vos seria muy incomodo quedarse solo con él, así que le sugeri venir yo en persona”

Jared lo miró con ojos sorprendidos “¿Qué sabe usted?”

“Se todo lo que paso el sábado, lo encontré en el piso del baño con un golpe en su mejilla que supongo lo habrá recibido de usted” Pellegrino hizo una pausa y cuando Jared asintió confirmando sus sospechas siguió “Bien, él me contó lo que hizo y lo lleve a mi casa para que se le pase. Jared, lo que vengo a decirte es que él nunca haría nada para lastimarte. Estoy seguro que fue una situación horrible para vos, pero mi socio no es esa clase de persona”

Jared asintió “Lo sé, sé que no quería...obligarme pero es mejor si por ahora mantenemos distancia. Prefiero no cruzarme con el señor Morgan”

Pelegrino sonríe plácidamente “Entiendo y se lo voy a comunicar a Jeffrey, no te preocupes por eso”

“Gracias” 

“Lo que también espero de tu parte es discreción, no queremos que anden circulando rumores en los pasillos sobre lo que pasó”

“Quédese tranquilo, no le voy a decir a nadie”

Pellegrino soltó un suspiro alegre y dijo “Gracias, no sabes lo que me tranquiliza escuchar eso” Jared vio como su jefe se levantaba y se acomodaba el traje “Te dejo trabajar tranquilo Jared” Antes de abrir la puerta, se dio vuelta y agrego “A Jeffrey le gustas mucho Jared, en eso no mentía y te va a esperar siempre” y con eso se retiro. 

Jared se quedó allí sentado, preguntándose como mierda llegó a esta situación en menos de una semana. Hace unos días estaba frenético por trabajar con Morgan y Pellegrino pero ahora ya no sabe si quiere ser socio de estos hombres.

No sabe qué hacer. 

….

Danneel veía como Jensen revisaba su celular cada dos segundos, y que no escuchaba nada de lo que ella le estaba contando. En un momento se hartó. 

“¡Jensen! ¡Presta atención!” y Danneel le revoleó una tiza que estaba sobre la mesa.

“¡Auch! ¿Qué haces?”

“¡Estás prestando más atención al celular que a mi!”

Jensen suspira y se refriega la cara con sus manos. 

“¿Jen? ¿Qué pasa?”

“Es Jared, el sábado hubo una mala situación en la fiesta. Su jefe lo acorraló en el baño e intentó….” Jensen no pudo decir la palabra. 

Danneel lo miró sorprendida, abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir “Por el amor de Dios Jen…¿Cómo esta Jared?”

“Estuvo mal, esa misma noche tuvo pesadillas y ahora apenas habla. Lo peor es que fue al trabajo igual” Jensen se estaba enojando “¿Y si ese tipo intenta algo de nuevo? Yo no quería que fuera, pero es demasiado testarudo. Desde acá no puedo hacer nada. Necesito….”

“¿Protegerlo?” preguntó Danneel. 

“Si”

“Aun no puedo creer que haya ido a trabajar igual. Pero si es lo que él necesita hay que respetarlo, tal vez fue a charlar con su jefe para dejar todo claro”

“Si, tal vez. Aun no me gusta”

Danneel sonríe suavemente “Lo sé” ella pone su mano sobre a de Jensen “Pero si él necesita ayuda te lo va a decir”

Jensen de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, rápidamente sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Chad. 

…

Morgan estaba en su oficina, sus codos apoyados en el escritorio y su cara enterrada entre sus manos, la había cagado de verdad, nunca pensó que podía hacerse algo así a su dulce Jared. Seguramente ahora no lo quería ni ver, tenía miedo de que decidiera renunciar. Tal vez lo denuncie por acoso sexual y no lo culparía, pero su Jared no es así, no le gustar armar problemas. 

Escucha que abren la puerta y ve a Mark entrar “¿Qué te dijo?” dijo parándose rápidamente. 

“No va a renunciar ni te va a denunciar pero prefiere no cruzarse con vos por un tiempo” dijo Mark sonriendo satisfactoriamente. “Tampoco le va a estar diciendo a nadie. Quedate tranquilo”

Jeffrey se volvió a sentar más relajado. “Eso es bueno. Gracias” se quedó pensativo unos segundos “¿Sabes cuanto tiempo no me va a querer hablar?”

Mark negó con la cabeza “No lo se, supongo que unas pocas semanas” sonrió con calidez a su amigo “No te angusties, tu lindo empleado te va a hablar dentro de poco y todo esto va a quedar atrás”

“No quiero solo eso”

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Lo quiero, quiero que sea solo mío. Que abandone al desperdicio ese que tiene de esposo para estar conmigo” La voz de Jeffrey era oscura, como nunca antes Mark la habia escuchado, hasta le pareció ver que sus ojos eran mas negros “Vos me dijiste que podías ayudarme”

Mark sonrió maliciosamente “Tranquilo, Jared va a ser solo tuyo y nadie te lo va a poder quitar”


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo! Disfruten!

Dos meses después. 

Morgan estaba en su oficina hablando con su principal y más importante cliente, Mark Sheppard. Se trataba de una conversación bastante acalorada ya que no se cumplió lo pactado y ninguno de los dos hombres quería dar el brazo a torcer.

Morgan en un momento de furia le colgó y tiró su celular hacia una esquina de la oficina, justo en ese momento entró Pellegrino y miró sorprendido a su socio. 

“Supongo que la conversación con Sheppard no salió bien”

“Ese idiota esta abusando de este acuerdo, no somos magos para hacer desparecer todos los problemas en que se mete”

“¿Qué piensas hacer?”

Morgan suspira “Vamos a tener que volar a Los Ángeles para hablar cara a cara. Es un idiota, pero es nuestro mejor cliente. No podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo”

“Es cierto, pero él tampoco se puede dar ese lujo. Somos importantes para que su negocio siga funcionando, nunca lo olvides”

Morgan asiente “Voy a sacar dos pasajes para que podamos ir”

A Pellegrino de pronto se le ocurrió una idea “Yo no voy a ir” dijo con una sonrisa picara. 

“¿Que?”

“Bueno, tengo ganas de ver al joven Padalecki frente a un gran cliente antes de convertirlo en socio ¿No estás de acuerdo?”

Morgan se paró de repente “¿Estás loco? ¡Él no sabe nuestro negocio con Sheppard! Además no es estúpido, seguro que va a sospechar algo”

Pellegrino levantó las manos para tranquilizar a su amigo “Tranquilo, podes decirle que se encargue de otro cliente mientras solucionas todo con Mark. Tenemos varias personas que nos llamaron desde Los Ángeles para representarlos”

Morgan lo pensó, Jared y él solos por una semana entera. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le encantaba la idea.   
“No es mala idea, pero aún no recuperamos la confianza que solía haber entre nosotros. ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a acercar a él? ¿Lo emborracho?”

Pellegrino sonrió perversamente “Eso lo arreglo yo, no te preocupes”

Morgan frunció el ceño con curiosidad “¿Qué vas a hacer?” 

“Digamos que mientras Jared se va con vos, su buen y amoroso esposo le va a partir el corazón” Mark se pone una mano en el pecho fingiendo una cara herida “Seguro que vos vas a poder consolar a nuestro lindo empleado”

…

Esa misma noche Jared y Jensen están cenando y Jared le comunicó las nuevas noticias. Fue toda una sorpresa para él cuando Pellegrino le comentó sobre el viaje, no iba a mentir, le incomodaba un poco la idea de pasar con Morgan toda una semana. Pero se iba a encargar de clientes diferentes y no iban a compartir tanto tiempo juntos, así que se tranquilizó. 

Lamentablemente Jensen no lo tomó del mismo modo.

Cuando Jared termino de hablar, Jensen lo miró boquiabierto por unos minutos, Jared al principio pensó que no iba decir nada pero le sorprendió la enojada respuesta de Jensen 

“Vos no vas a ir a ese viaje con ese hijo de puta” No podía creer que Jared de verdad consideraba ir a acompañar a ese tipo por una semana entera. 

“Jen…”

“No, nada de ‘Jen’. Ese tipo te acorralo en un baño y te toco sin tu consentimiento ¿O ya te olvidaste de eso?”

Jared tomó aliento para calmarse, sabia que Jensen no iba a estar contento pero tampoco iba a permitir que le hablara de ese modo “No me olvide, no soy idiota. Pero es una gran oportunidad y eso ya paso hace como dos meses, el señor Morgan se disculpó y nunca más hizo un comentario, ni se propaso conmigo. Mantuvo su distancia y solos nos cruzamos pocas veces en los pasillos”

Jensen gruño “¿Y si esto es solo es una movida para que confíes en él y bajes la guardia? No quiero que estés cerca de ese tipo”

“Jen, lo entiendo, pero esta no es tu decisión. Además, me sé defender, nada malo me va a pasar” Jared agarró el rostro de Jensen entre sus manos y sonrió.

Jensen lo miró con preocupación “Se que te puedes defender pero…”

“Voy a estar bien, lo prometo”

“No puedes prometer eso” dijo Jensen. 

“¿Confías en mí?”

“Jay…”

“Responde la pregunta” insistió Jared. 

Jensen suspiro derrotado “Si, lo hago”

Jared beso profundamente a Jensen, cuando sus lenguas chocaron y se saborearon el uno con el otro “Te amo tanto” susurra Jared rozando sus labios con los de Jensen “Me encanta cuando tu lado protector aparece, pero en esto necesito que confíes en mí, todo va a estar bien” pasa sus pulgares por la cálida piel de su esposo “Por favor”

Jensen suspira de nuevo. Sabe que es una batalla perdida, “Esta bien. No me gusta para nada este viaje, pero si estas seguro que vas a estar bien…”

Jared sonríe “Lo voy a estar”

“Entonces te conviene empezar a empacar”

…

Jensen esperó a que Jared estuviera profundamente dormido para levantarse de la cama. Agarró el celular y fue a la cocina en silencio, llamó a Chad de inmediato. Sonó por bastante tiempo hasta que la voz somnolienta de Chad contestara. 

“Espero que sea importante Jensen, sabes que necesito mis ocho horas de sueño”

“¿Sabes que Jared va a ir a un viaje con Morgan?”

Chad suspiro “Si, me dijo y me parece una idiotez, pero cuando a Jay-jay se le mete algo en la cabeza nadie lo puede frenar y lo sabes”

“Quiero que me ayudes, si él te dice algo durante el viaje necesito que me avises porque Jared a mi no me va a decir nada para no preocuparme” 

“Bueno, por como te escucho ya estas muy preocupado, así que no lo culpo por no querer preocuparte más. Pero quedate tranquilo que si él me dice algo yo te aviso de inmediato”

Jensen sonríe “Gracias Chad”

“Si si, ahora déjame dormir” y Chad corta de inmediato.

Jensen vuelve a la habitación, se acuesta de lado y observa a Jared dormir, es como un ángel inocente cuando duerme. Jensen no puede evitar pasar sus dedos por los mechones caídos que tapan la cara de su esposo, le encanta acariciar su pelo, es tan suave. Se acomoda más cerca de Jared, prácticamente chocando sus frentes y se duerme plácidamente. 

…

Chad sentado en su cama, guarda el celular, sacude la cabeza, se refriega la cara y se vuelve a acostar, de pronto siente que un brazo rodea su cintura y se da vuelta para encontrarse con la cara somnolienta de Christian Kane. 

“¿Quién era?” pregunta Chris. 

“Tu amigo, estaba preocupado por Jared. Vamos a dormir, mañana te cuento mejor”

Chris sonríe “Jensen siempre está preocupado por Jared, ya está en su naturaleza” dijo acomodando para hacer cucharita con Chad. 

“Dormite amor”

“Quiero decirle a Jensen y a los otros sobre nosotros bebe, estoy harto que siempre tengamos que fingir frente a los demás”

Chad se da vuelta y acaricia con su mano la mejilla de Chris “Lo se, solo quería estar seguro que esto fuera serio antes de decirle a alguien y te agradezco que seas tan paciente. Mañana yo le cuento a Jared y vos le podes contar a Jensen ¿Te parece?”

Chris sonríe ampliamente “Te amo Chad Michael Murray” y lo beso profundamente. 

Cuando se separaron del beso Chad se ríe suavemente “Y yo te amo a vos Christian Kane” y le da un beso corto en los labios “Ahora a dormir” y se duerme escuchando la risa de su novio.

….

El día del viaje

Jensen maneja el auto, a su lado se encuentra un Jared emocionado. Sabe que su esposo está feliz por este viaje, ya que significaba que sus jefes lo estaban tomando como un igual y le confiaban en uno de sus clientes más importantes; o eso había entendido Jensen. 

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Jensen bajo la valija de Jared, aunque no necesitaba mucha fuerza, su esposo siempre viajaba ligero. La mayoría de las veces porque le encantaba comparar muchas cosas durante sus viajes, pero ahora estaba seguro que por ser un viaje de negocios lleva solo lo necesario. 

Jared realizó en check in y estaban en una cafetería esperando que su jefe apareciera, por la cara que tenía Jensen no tenía ganas de encontrarse con Morgan y Jared no lo puede culpar, sabe que su esposo tampoco quería que fuera a este viaje pero está agradecido de que no se enojara por tomar esta decisión. 

Jared toma la mano de Jensen y ve cómo éste se sorprende al toque repentino y lo mira “Tranquilo amor, esta semana se va a pasar volando” Jared dijo suavemente “Solo van hacer un par de días y ¡pum! estoy de vuelta en casa”

Jensen se ríe “Espero con ansias ese ‘pum’”

Los dos hombre se ríen y Jared se acerca para besar a Jensen, saborea con su lengua el sabor a café que tiene su esposo. Jared colocó una mano en la nuca de Jensen para atraerlo más hacia él. Pero su beso fue interrumpido cuando escucharon a alguien aclarándose la garganta. Los dos vieron que era Jeffrey que los miraba con una sonrisa simpática. 

“Perdón por interrumpirlos, pero necesitaba sentarme en algún lado” dijo Jeffrey riendo. 

Jared sonríe suavemente “Tranquilo, falta poco para que abordemos el avión, pero si querés poder pedirte un café” está algo ruborizado por la situación en la que lo encontró su jefe.

Jensen no puede creer el comportamiento de Jared, este hombre hace unos meses lo acosó y ahora lo trata como si fueran amigos cercanos. A veces Jared perdona demasiado rápido para el gusto de Jensen. 

“Bueno, aprovecho y voy al baño, ya vuelvo” se disculpa Jared, dejando a su jefe y a Jensen solos. 

Jensen ve como Jeffrey sigue con su mirada a Jared y eso lo enoja, sabe que este hombre va a tratar de hacer algún movimiento sobre su esposo. 

“Él no está disponible, es mi esposo y no me importa que te caliente, él nunca te va a elegir” dijo Jensen enojado pero en voz baja para no llamar la atención. No quería armar un escándalo. 

Jeffrey se sorprende por la amenaza del hombre pero inmediatamente en una sonrisa encantadora “Tal vez Jared me de una oportunidad cuando vea que puedo darle mucho más que vos. Que yo nunca lo voy a lastimar y siempre le voy a hacer fiel”

“¿De qué mierda hablas? Yo nunca lastimaría a Jared” dijo desconcertado Jensen, espero la respuesta pero Jeffrey solo le sonrió. Ese hombre le estaba empezando a dar miedo. 

“No te tengo miedo, Jared no va a caer en tus juegos Morgan”

Jeffrey levanta una ceja “¿Me lo decís a mi o vos mismo? Porque tu rostro dice algo muy diferente Jensen”

Oh, la audacia del hombre no tiene límites, este bastardo se estaba tomando muchas libertades, Jensen se paró y estaba a punto de responderle cuando Jared apareció a su lado sonriente como siempre. 

“Creo que es mejor que pasemos señor Morgan”

Jeffrey se paró y le sonrió a Jared “Estoy de acuerdo. Te dejo para que te despidas, Jensen fue un placer verte de nuevo”

Jensen tenía que admitir que Morgan era un gran actor, no le sorprendía que Jared le creyera. Apenas se fue Jensen agarró las manos de Jared “No tenes que ir, podes quedarte”

Jared lo miró con incredulidad “¿De qué hablas? ¿Sabes que arriesgo mi trabajo si no voy?”

“Sos un gran abogado, cualquier estudio de abogados importante va a querer contratarte” Jensen sabía que sonaba algo desesperado pero no quería que su esposo se fuera con ese tipo. 

Jared sonrió “Jen, nada malo va a pasar. Solo son unos días y listo, no me voy un mes o un año”

Jensen suspira, definitivamente esto es una batalla perdida “Es que te voy a extrañar tanto”

“Yo también” Jared voltea y ve a Jeffrey haciéndole señas para que se apure “Me voy amor, nos vemos en unos días” Jared captura los labios de su esposo en un tierno beso y se va junto a Jeff.

Jensen ve como Jared y su jefe entran al área de embarque, y en su pecho hay una sensación de que algo muy malo iba a pasar. 

…

En los ángeles

Llegaron al hotel a la noche, se dirigieron a la recepción y Jeffrey le dijo a la recepcionista que había una reserva a nombre de Morgan. 

La mujer asintió “Morgan, acá esta. Una habitación con dos camas matrimoniales” dijo y piso una sonrisa perfecta.

Jared abrió los ojos ¿Iban a compartir habitación? Miró a su jefe que también tenía una cara de sorpresa. Eso lo relajo un poco. Por un momento pensó que Jensen tenía razón y esto fue un plan de Morgan.

“Lo lamento señorita, pero debe haber un error” dijo Jeffrey “Yo reservé dos habitaciones separadas” En realidad sí había pedido una habitación, pero Jared no tenía porqué enterarse de eso. 

La recepcionista cuyo nombre era Emma está aturdida, no sabía qué decirles a los caballeros “y-yo...lamento mucho este error señores...”

Jeffrey la interrumpió “Bueno si lo lamenta ¿Puede solucionar esto?” dijo fingiendo irritación.

Emma se fijó en su computadora y lanzó un suspiro antes de dirigirse a los dos caballeros: “Lo siento pero no tenemos otra habitación, van a tener que compartir. Espero que no sea molestia. Estamos completos por varios días"

Jeffrey miró a Jared “Lo lamento tanto Jared, si esto te hace sentir incómodo podemos ir a otro hotel. Como vos quieras”

Jeffrey pensó que merecía un puto Oscar por su actuación. 

Jared suspiró derrotado “No me importa compartir, solo son un par de noches. Gracias por la sugerencia de todos modos” Jared le sonrió amablemente a Emma “Vamos a tomar la habitación, no se preocupe señorita”

Emma se relajó y sonrió radiante al hombre más joven, la verdad que era bastante apuesto, y tan educado. Lo siguió con la mirada mientras el joven se dirigía a los ascensores, pero su sonrisa cayó cuando su mirada volvió al señor Morgan. Si las miradas mataran ella ya estaría muerta, como diez veces. 

…

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, los dos hombres acomodaron sus cosas y eligieron sus camas. Jeffrey miró como Jared acomodaba todo tan organizadamente. 

“Te pido disculpas de nuevo Jared, espero que no te sientas incómodo”

Jared sacudió su mano con desdén “Tranquilo, me sentiría incómodo si fuera una sola cama. Estas cosas suelen ocurrir en los hoteles” dijo sonriendo suavemente “Si no le molesta me voy a dormir, hoy fue un día largo y mañana tenemos mucho trabajo” y Jared fue al baño para cambiarse de ropa. 

Jeffrey en ese momento se relajó, el plan iba muy bien hasta ahora. Sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Mark. 

‘Lo del hotel funcionó, se la creyó’

‘Perfecto, yo ya hable con Genevieve, así que ella se va a encargar de resto’

‘Gracias Mark’

‘No hay de que’

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y Jared salió vestido con unos jogging negros y una remera gris ajustada, no había espacio a la imaginación. Jeffrey sintió que su polla se endurecía y se excusó rápidamente al baño, no quería asustar a Jared de nuevo. Pero sentía que si se quedaba en la habitación se iba a lanzar sobre el joven.

Se desabrochó sus Jeans y bajó su cremallera, escupió en su mano y empezó a acariciar su dureza lentamente al principio y con su otra mano se tapaba la boca para que Jared no escuche sus gemidos. Era increíble que tan solo ver a Jared en esas ropas lo excitara tanto, ese joven era tan hermoso y no se daba cuenta.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegara al clímax, se lavó las manos y volvió a la habitación. Jared ya estaba en la cama durmiendo, pobre seguro estaba muy cansado. Jeffrey notó que sus pies sobresalen del colchón y se rió por eso, el joven de verdad era muy alto.

El hombre mayor se cambió y se sentó en la cama observando dormir a Jared, era un poco escalofriante si se lo ponía a pensar, pero no pudo evitarlo. Nunca tuvo a Jared tan cerca de él. Estaba tan tentado en tocar su cabello o volver a besar esos dulces y suaves labios. 

Pero no podía hacerlo, aun no, Jeffrey debía ser paciente y esperar a que Mark hiciera su parte del plan y pronto tendría a Jared comiendo de su mano. 

…

Dos días después. Noche. Bar

Jensen está en el bar con Chris, fue idea de su amigo venir acá. Christian sabe que la pasa mal cuando no está cerca de Jared. Jensen tiene que admitir que fue buena idea.

“¿Estas mejor?” le pregunta Chris a Jensen después de un buen rato. 

“Si, gracias. Se que pasaron dos días solamente pero es difícil que no esté para comer con él o cuando me acuesto. No me acostumbro a dormir solo”

Chris le pasa una mano por su espalda “Ya vas a ver que los días pasan volando. Con tu permiso voy al baño, creo que tome mucho” y Cristian se va tambaleante hacia el baño.

“Definitivamente lo hiciste” murmuró Jensen sonriendo, y en ese momento se da cuenta que él también tomó un poco de más. 

No paso ni un segundo que Jensen sintió que alguien se sentó en el lugar de Christian, se volteo y se fijo que era una mujer bastante atractiva, sus labios de color rojo sangre y su largo pelo negro, tenia puesto un vestido que dejaba poco espacio a la imaginación y estaba seguro que estaba atrayendo la atención de todos los hombres de este lugar. Menos de él, Jensen tenía su propio dios griego. 

Jensen no le presto atención y siguió bebiendo su cerveza, pero al parecer la mujer si quería su atención. 

“¿Estas solo?” preguntó ella de repente.

Jensen negó con la cabeza, seguía sin mirarla “No, mi amigo está en el baño y vos estás ocupando su lugar”

La mujer jugó con la pajilla de su trago “Estoy segura de que soy mejor compañía que tu amigo”

“Lo dudo” murmuró Jensen. 

Jensen sintió la mano de la mujer en su pierna, recién ahí volvió a mirarla y ella le sonreía seductoramente. Era muy obvio a que se dedicaba esta mujer y Jensen no no tenía ganas de lidiar con ella.

Jensen suspiro “Mira, mejor que busques a alguien mas, sos una mina muy linda y en este lugar tenes muchos hombres que desean ser sus clientes, pero yo no” Quito la mano de la mujer de su pierna “Además soy gay y estoy casado”

La mujer se rió suavemente y puso los ojos en blanco “Por favor, todos saben que los hombres son gay porque aún no encontraron una buena mujer en donde mojar su polla” ella puso su mano en la entrepierna de Jensen “Yo te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión hermoso. Una noche conmigo y vas a dejar a ese esposo tuyo"

Y antes de que Jensen pueda contestarle ella se abalanzó y lo beso, también aprovecho y le metió la lengua en su boca. Jensen la empujo suavemente y se levantó “Te dije que no, buscate a otro”

Jensen dejó furioso el bar y le mandó un mensaje a Christian de que se iba para casa, al final la noche no resultó ser tan buena como esperaba. Lo único que podía alegrarla es que Jared lo llamara como estuvo haciendo los últimos días.

…

Genevieve vio cómo el hombre se iba enojado, suspiro derrotada. Odiaba lo que acababa de hacer, pero trabajo era trabajo. En ese momento Mark apareció. 

“Lo hiciste genial cariño”

Gen sonrió forzadamente “Gracias, espero que hayas sacado buenas fotos. Te di mi mejor perfil"

“Son impresionantes, diste todo un espectáculo con ese beso”

“¿Puedo preguntar para qué fue todo esto?”

“Es para ayudar a un amigo, solo eso te puedo decir” Mark la miró de arriba a abajo “¿Tienes algún cliente más tarde?”

Ella sabía que algo como esto iba a pasar “No, tengo la noche libre” En el fondo no quería pasar la noche con Pellegrino, más cuando se despertaba dolorida y llena de moretones pero no podía decirle que no al amigo y abogado de su jefe. Genevieve sintió un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo cuando vio la sonrisa lasciva de Mark.

…

Al día siguiente

“Jared quiero que vengas conmigo y conozcas al señor Sheppard” dijo Morgan mientras desayunaban en el hotel. 

Jared casi se atraganto con la medialuna “Pensé que querías que manejara el caso de Carrizo mientras vos te ocupabas de Sheppard”

Jeffrey asintió “Ya lo tenes cocinado, ya nos conseguiste un nuevo cliente e hiciste un gran trabajo en eso” le encanto cuando el joven se sonroja cuando lo elogian “Así que quiero que conozcas a nuestro principal y más importante cliente, vas a ser futuro socio, en el futuro te vas a reunir con él, es mejor que te acostumbres”

Jared asintió “Si vos pensas que no lo voy a arruinar, entonces lo voy a conocer encantado”

“No lo vas a arruinar, yo ya solucione nuestros conflictos así que quedate tranquilo. Podemos disfrutar el resto de la semana en paz”

…

El almuerzo con Mark Sheppard salió genial, al principio Jared estaba muy nervioso y tímido. apenas decía una palabra. Pero luego se fue afinando y Jeffrey estaba seguro de que Sheppard encontraba encantador al joven, pero ¿Quién no lo haría?

Jeffrey también se había relajado durante el almuerzo, después de desayunar Mark le envió el mensaje de que tenía las fotos pero que aún tenía planeado algo más, así que todavía no las iba a usar. 

A Jeff se puso triste al saber que a Jared se le iba a romper el corazón, pero a la vez estaba emocionado por ser quien lo consolara, Jared iba a ser suyo y de nadie más. Jensen iba a quedar como el bastardo infiel, Jeffrey no podía estar más feliz por eso. 

Los pensamientos del viejo abogado fueron interrumpidos cuando Sheppard le hizo una pregunta a Jared “¿Dónde estudiaste?”

“En Stanford señor” respondió cortésmente Jared con una sonrisa encantadora. 

Mark le devolvió la sonrisa “Es raro encontrar a alguien tan joven con tan buenos modales, te sacaste la lotería con él Jeffrey”

“Lo se, con Mark estamos contentos en tenerlo con nosotros”

Jared de pronto se levanto “Si me disculpan tengo que usar el baño”

Jeffrey vio como Mark seguía con la mirada a Jared entrecerrando sus ojos “¿Hay algo mal Mark?”

“No, solo me pregunto porque lo trajiste a comer con nosotros, es obvio que no conoce nada acerca de mis negocios, y sobre nuestro trato y se con seguridad de que si se entera vamos a tener a la policía sobre nosotros en menos de un segundo”

Jeffrey suspiro “Con Mark pensamos en hacerlo socio, y que sería raro no presentarle a nuestro cliente principal ¿No te parece?”

Mark hizo una mueca y tarareo “Si, en eso concuerdo. Tengo que admitir que es un joven muy hermoso también, elegís bien a tus chicos”

Jeffrey miró a Mark entrecerrando los ojos “No se de que estas hablando”

“Vamos, vi como lo mirabas, no hace falta que me mientas. Pensé que éramos amigos, confía en mí”

“No te lo voy a negar, estoy interesado”

“Pero según lo me contó hoy él ya tiene esposo”

“Ya me estoy encargando de eso” dijo Jeffrey despreocupado.

Mark sonrió “Me lo imaginaba, ¿Tiene algo que ver con que Pellegrino alquilara una de mis putas por unos días?”

Jeffrey se rio “Si”

Mark solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió. 

…

La noche antes de que Jared vuelva a casa.

Jensen volvió al bar, estaba con Chad, Chris, Danneel y Matt, el novio de Danneel, que lo llevó para presentarlo. A Jensen le gustaba el tipo, entraron en confianza de inmediato. Parecía que los cuatro eran amigos desde hace tiempo. 

“Me imagino que es duro ser policía ¿no?” preguntó Matt a Christian. 

“Si, pero me encargo de capturar a los malos y proteger a los buenos” dijo con aire de insuficiencia. 

Jensen y Danneel se rieron, era obvio que Christian bromeaba, Chad levantó su botella de cerveza “Brindo por Chritain Kane, nuestro héroe” lo beso suavemente en los labios "mí héroe" 

Jensen aún no se acostumbraba a que ellos fueran una pareja. Chad siempre había coqueteado con Chris, pero era la naturaleza de Chad, nunca se imagino de que había otras intenciones debajo de eso. Estaba contento por ellos, de vedad se veían bien y felices juntos.

Todos se rieron a carcajadas, Jensen estaba muy relajado y feliz, mañana Jared ya estaría en casa de vuelta a sus brazos. Sabía que era algo exagerado pero ninguno de los dos está acostumbrado a pasar tiempo sin el otro. 

“Jensen ¿Por qué no traes otra ronda de cervezas? Yo invito” dijo Matt. 

“Ya me agrada tu novio Dani” dijo Christian. 

Jensen fue a la barra y pidió otras cinco cervezas, espero a que el cantinero le diera su orden, mientras se fijó en las demás personas del bar, sus ojos se fijaron en la mujer del otro día, estaba encima de un hombre que podría ser su padre. Jensen puso los ojos en blanco y sacó sus celular. Ya era bastante tarde, tomaría una cerveza y se iría a casa. 

Esa cerveza duró una hora y media más, así que se despidió de sus amigos y salió del bar. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al auto escucho que una mujer estaba sollozando. Se apartó del auto y se dirigió al callejón. Allí estaba en el suelo la mujer de la otra noche. Tal vez lo había insultado pero eso no significaba que no la iba a ayudar. 

“¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?” preguntó mientras se arrodilla junto a ella “¿Necesita que llame a una ambulancia?”

La mujer lo miró y Jensen sintió ira cuando vio un moretón en su mejilla, suavemente pasó su pulgar por el golpe, tratando de no lastimarla “¿Quien le hizo esto?”

“Un cliente” susurro “No le gusto como lo atendí”

Jensen ayudó a la mujer a levantarse, la apoyó sobre él cuando notó que sus piernas tambaleaba “Déjeme llevarla a un hospital”

La mujer sacudió la cabeza “No, estoy bien. Gracias por su ayuda”

Jensen hizo una mueca, no quería dejarla sola, menos en este estado “¿Cómo se llama?”

Ella no contestó de inmediato y Jensen pensó que no le iba responder pero escucho un susurro, pero estaba bastante claro.

“Genevieve”

Jensen le sonrió cálidamente “Es un hermoso nombre, mi nombre es Jensen, ¿Puedo llevarla a mi casa para atender sus heridas?”

Ella lo miró con cautela “¿Qué quieres a cambio?”

Jensen sabía a lo que se refería “Nada, solo quiero ayudarla”

“¿Por qué? Con lo mal que te trate el otro día ….” ella suspiro “no me sorprendería que me dejaras acá”

“No soy cruel para dejarla en este estado”

“Está bien” dijo con voz pequeña. 

Jensen sonrió “¿Está bien…que?”

Genevieve sonrío “Puedes llevarme a tu casa”

Sin saberlo Jensen acaba de cometer el error más grande de su vida.

…

Genevieve está sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar, cuando Jensen apareció con dos tazas de té. Él ya había desinfectado y vendado sus heridas. 

“Iba a hacer café, pero pensé que era mejor tomar algo más relajante, sin cafeína”

Genevieve sonrió, Jensen sabía que ella era una mujer hermosa y en el fondo era amable, sintió pena, era horrible que una persona llegara a esta situación. Vio como ella arrugaba un poco los labios cuando tomó su té y se dio cuenta que no le había puesto azúcar. 

“Lo lamento, me olvide el azúcar, ya vuelvo”

Cuando Jensen se fue, Genevieve sacó de su bolso las pastillas y agregó dos a la taza de Jensen, se sentía horrible haciendo esto. Definitivamente era un buen hombre, había ofrecido ayudarla y hasta la llevó a su casa. Pero no podía desobedecer, tenía un trabajo que hacer. 

Jensen volvió con la azucarera “Acá esta”

Genevieve puso su encantadora sonrisa “Muchas gracias, hace mucho que no veía a un hombre tan bueno” ella miró las fotografías mientras tomaba su té “Tu esposo tiene suerte”

Jensen se rió mientras tomó su té “Eso porque no lo conoces, yo soy el afortunado por tenerlo” dijo mientras también miraba las fotos “Te voy a dejar la cama para que duermas y yo voy a dormir en el sillón ¿Si?”

“O no, por favor, acá estoy bien. No quiero causar más molestias”

Jensen sacudió la cabeza aclarándose la vista, se sentía un poco mareado “Está bien, no es ninguna molestia”

Genevieve frunció el ceño “¿Estás bien?”

“Si, creo que mi estomago esta algo vacío, por eso me siento mareado” Jensen se levantó de su sillón pero sus piernas no sincronizan y casi termina en suelo si no fuera por Gen, que lo estabilizó 

“Te voy a llevar tu cuarto, tranquilo”

Genevieve llevó a Jensen a la habitación y lo acostó sobre la cama, el hombre ya estaba completamente fuera. Esas pastillas eran muy efectivas, sabía que con una dormiría varias horas, pero le dio dos para que durara toda la noche.

Ella lo desvistió completamente y lo acomodo debajo de las sábanas.

De su bolso sacó con asco un preservativo usado por otro de sus clientes, y lo tiró al tacho de basura del baño. Tenía que armar un escenario creíble, en su vida pasada estaba segura de que fue actriz, y luego volvió a la habitación y comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar desnuda como Jensen. Cuando terminó, se acostó a su lado, enredó sus cuerpos y se preparó para dormir. Ahora a esperar que el esposo llegara. 

...

En los ángeles. (noche anterior a que volvieron)

Jeffrey y Jared estaban en el hall del hotel esperando a que llegara el taxi para llevarlos al aeropuerto, estaba emocionado por volver a casa junto a Jensen. 

“El taxi va a llegar en unos minutos, seguro que no te olvidaste nada ¿No?”

Jared se rio “Si si, estoy seguro, a me lo preguntaste muchas veces”

“Soy cauteloso”

Jared sonrió “Si ya me di cuenta”

En ese momento sonó el celular de Jared, tenía varios mensajes de un celular desconocidos, cuando abrió el chat su rostro se transformó en horror al ver a su esposo en un bar con otra mujer, ella lo tocaba y después en otra foto se estaban besando. No entendía qué estaba pasando ¿Alguien las modificó y era una especie de broma? Se negaba a creer que Jensen lo engañaba, tenía que haber una explicación para esto. 

“¿Jared? ¿Está todo bien?” 

Jared vio a Jeffrey mirándolo con preocupación. Era obvio, en menos de un segundo toda la alegría y tranquilidad se había desmoronado. 

“Si, yo…”

Jeffrey se acercó y puso su mano en el brazo de Jared “Por favor decime que esta sucediendo, me estas asustando”

Jared le mostró las fotos y vio como la ira transformaba el rostro de su jefe. 

“¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte esto? ¡Es indignante!” 

Jared se largó a llorar, sintió que su jefe lo abrazaba y lo apretaba contra su pecho, Jared se tranquilizó un poco cuando escuchó los latidos suaves y seremos, “gracias” dijo con la voz quebrada. 

Jeffrey apoyó su cabeza sobre el cabello de Jared y sonrió triunfante, el plan estaba funcionando “No tenes que agradecerme Jay, estoy acá para vos. Siempre voy a estar para vos” eso último lo dijo más posesivamente y pasado su mano sobre la columna del joven. Ahora solamente faltaba que esa puta haya completado la otra parte del plan y Jared sería completamente suyo.

…

Jeffrey noto que durante todo el vuelo Jared estuvo angustiado y cada tanto iba al baño para limpiarse la cara, no le gusto que su Jared sufriera de este modo pero era necesario. Jeffrey podría darle todo lo que Jensen no. 

Cuando aterrizaron, Jared buscó a Jensen por el aeropuerto, se suponía que lo iba a recoger, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Lo llamó varias veces pero tampoco atendió. Esta situación se estaba poniendo cada vez peor. Jeffrey le preguntó si quería que lo llevara a casa y Jared solo asintió. 

Jared no se molestó en despedirse de Jeffrey solo salió del auto y entró a la casa a toda velocidad. Cuando entró llamó a Jensen, pero no contestaba. Así que se dirigió al cuarto, cuando prendió la luz sintió que su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos. 

La habitación estaba llena de ropa tirada, y allí en la cama estaba su esposo durmiendo con una mujer, ambos completamente desnudos. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para ver que era la misma mujer de las fotos. 

Jared se acercó a la cama para despertar a Jensen pero alguien tiró de su brazo, se dio vuelta y era Jeffrey que su cara mostraba lastima. Odiaba cuando alguien lo miraba así, se sentía tan pequeño. 

Jared dejo que Jeffrey lo arrastré fuera de la habitación, “¿Por qué no me dejaste enfrentarlo?”

Jeffrey suspiro “Porque parece que vas a tener un ataque, por favor ven a casa y déjame cuidarte Jay. Si lo enfrentas ahora te va a hacer mal”

Jared consideró sus palabras pero negó con la cabeza “No” dijo solamente y volvió a la habitación. Pero no sabía qué hacer, así que solamente golpeó un par de veces la mejilla de Jensen para despertarlo. Este abrió lentamente los ojos y Jared se enfureció más cuando Jensen lo miró y sonrió cariñosamente.

“Amor...estás en casa” Jensen desconocía su estado de desnudez y se levantó para abrazar a su esposo pero cuando se dio cuenta que este estaba tenso y no le devolvía el abrazo se apartó y lo miro preocupado. “¿Qué pasa bebé?”

“¿¡Bebé!? ¿En serio Jensen?” Jared preguntó casi gritando, su ira iba a aumentando, cuando Jensen lo miró con desconcierto puso los ojos en blanco y señaló con la cabeza la cama de Jensen. 

Jensen se dio vuelta y se horrorizó cuando vio a Genevieve, la mujer que ayudó, completamente desnuda con los pechos al aire profundamente dormida. Se miró a sí mismo y también se encontraba desnudo ¿Pero que mierda estaba pasando? Pero lo peor era que Jared lo vio así, no podía ni imaginar lo que su amado debe estar pensando en este momento. 

“Jar, amor” Jensen trato de agarrar las manos de Jared pero este se las arrebató con asco. Mierda mierda mierda, esto era malo, muy malo “Por favor Jay, sabes que yo jamás te haría esto, no se que paso pero no te engañe” A Jensen se le rompió el corazón cuando vio que en los hermosos ojos de Jared las lágrimas se estaban formando “Por favor no llores, créeme”

“¿Creerte? ¿Te viste? ¿Cómo se supone que te crea Jensen? Y las fotos que me enviaron mostraban perfectamente que ustedes dos estaban coqueteando”

“¿Fotos? ¿Qué fotos?”

Jared estaba a punto de contestar pero ambos se sorprendieron cuando la mujer preguntó somnolienta “¿Que pasa Jen? ¿Quién es este hombre?”

“¡Es mi esposo! Por favor decile lo que pasó esta noche, explicanos porque estamos desnudos”

Jensen vio como la mujer frunció el ceño “¿Tu esposo? ¿¡Estás casado!? ¡No me dijiste que estabas casado!”

Jensen se horrorizó, no entendía qué estaba pasando. Hasta que vio que detrás de Jared aparece Morgan con una sonrisa arrogante y ahí lo entendió. Esto fue una trampa. Desde el inicio, el viaje, la mujer seduciéndolo. Está seguro de que el ataque fue falso también. 

“¡Es mentira!” grito Jensen furioso, se negaba a permitir que este hijo de puta le quite al amor de su vida “Jared esto es obra de Jeffrey, ¿No lo ves?”

“Lo que veo es a vos completamente desnudo, con una mujer completamente desnuda en nuestra cama. No hay mucho más que ver, no importa cuantas excusas pongas”

“Además si no paso nada ¿Cómo explicas el preservativo usado en el tacho del baño?” preguntó Jeffrey “Lo encontré hace unos segundos” aclaro cuando los dos hombres lo miraron horrorizados. Tenía que admitir que Genevieve pensó en todo. 

Todo el plan fue una genialidad, Jensen no tenía cómo probar que no pasó nada. Jeffrey lo había conseguido pero no se iba a rendir. Iba a hablarle a Jared pero este habló antes y lo que dijo congeló toda la sangre de Jansen. 

“Jeff, llévame a tu casa por favor” Jared avanzó hacia la puerta y antes de salir miró a Jensen “No hace falta que te diga que acá terminó todo ¿No?, mañana vas a tener noticias sobre el divorcio”

…

Jared entró a la casa de Jeffrey, era de una sola planta y acogedora, se dejó arrastrar por Jeff hasta el sillón, donde su jefe se sentó junto a él. 

“Voy a preparar el cuarto de invitados Jay, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras”

Jared negó con la cabeza “No quiero ser una molestia” dijo con la voz quebrada. 

Dios este chico iba a ser su muerte, Jeff sonrió y puso una mano en la mejilla de Jared “Cariño, vos nunca vas a hacer una molestia para mi”

“¿Por qué haces esto por mi? Solo soy un empleado”

“¿En serio necesitas que te lo aclare? Jared...sos mucho más que un empleado para mí” Cuando vio que Jared estaba por decirle algo, lo frenó “No te estoy pidiendo nada ahora, sería injusto. Solo quiero que estés bien y tengas tiempo de llorar por Jensen. Se cuanto lo amabas, pero tenes que comprender que él no lo hacía”

Jared se largó a llorar y cayó en los brazos de Jeffrey, escucho como este le murmuraba palabras de consuelo pero no las entendía. Solo quería ser consolado por alguien, quería que alguien reparara su corazón destrozado “Gracias” susurro. 

Jeffrey sonrió triunfante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Jensen va a poder convencer a Jared de que esto es un engaño? ¿Jeffrey se va a salir con la suya?  
> Me gustaría leer sus teorías sobre que va a pasar en los próximos capítulos en los comentarios!!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capitulo!!  
> La semana que viene es el último!!

Jared se despierta por un rico olor que emerge fuera de su habitación, se acomoda en la cama y ahí se da cuenta de que no está en su habitación ni en su casa. Y todo lo que pasó las últimas horas vuelve a su mente. Pensó que solo fue una horrible pesadilla, pero no, Jensen de verdad lo engañó con una mujer y le rompió el corazón. 

Se sienta a un lado de la cama y agarra su celular. Eran las once de la mañana, no se había levantado tan tarde en años. Se fija en sus notificaciones, hay más de treinta llamadas perdidas y como cincuenta mensajes de Jensen. ¿En serio esperaba que le devolviera sus llamadas o contestara sus mensajes después de lo que pasó?

Aún no puede creer que Jensen lo haya lastimado de esa manera, no sabe qué hacer ahora, ¿Pedir divorcio? ¿Van a pelear por su casa? 

La cabeza de Jared empezó a doler, no quería pensar en estas cosas ahora. Ni ahora ni nunca. Pensó que con Jensen nunca tendría que preocuparse por estas cosas, que ambos estarían juntos hasta envejecer, pero al parecer se equivocó.

Rápidamente le mandó un mensaje a Sandy contándole todo lo que pasó con Jensen y preguntando si podía quedarse con ella por un tiempo, hasta encontrar un lugar propio donde vivir. Jared sonrió levemente cuando recibió una respuesta afirmativa de su amiga. 

Se paró, se vistió y salió de la habitación, cuando entró a la cocina se encontró a su jefe sentado en la mesa concentrado en su computadora. Jeffrey vio que Jared entraba a la cocina y sonrió radiante. 

“Buen día Jared, ¿Dormiste bien?”

Jared se rasca un poco la nuca y contesta, “Si, gracias por dejarme quedarme anoche”

“No es ningún problema, hay café hecho si queres”

Jared sonríe “Si gracias, en serio lo necesito”

Jared se sirve una taza de café y agarra una de las tostadas que hay en la mesada, no tenía hambre pero tampoco no podía estar sin comer. Se sienta frente a Morgan y toma su taza. 

“Ya hablé con una amiga mía para quedarme en su casa, así que ya no te voy a molestar” le comenta Jared a Jeffrey. 

Jeff lo miró sorprendido como si no esperaba eso, y Jared nota que parece algo herido “Pensé que te ibas a quedar acá. Sabes que no es ninguna molestia para mi tenerte acá Jared”

“Si...es que no quiero molestarte, sos mi jefe y la verdad prácticamente soy un desconocido para vos. Además yo me sentiría mas cómodo si me quedo con un amigo. Espero que eso no te moleste. No es mi intención ofenderte”

Jeffrey aprieta los puños debajo de la mesa, pero se tranquiliza. No puede presionar a Jared, solo hace unas horas se separó de su marido, así que lo entiende. Además seguramente él arruinó la posibilidad de que Jared se quede cuando anoche le confesó sus sentimientos. Se sentía un idiota. Así que solo le dio una sonrisa encantadora. 

“¿Cómo me voy a ofender? Si así te sentís cómodo esta perfecto, solo fue una sugerencia Jared, no tenes que sentirte obligado a quedarte” Jeffrey se aclara la garganta “Solo espero que lo que yo te haya dicho anoche no tenga que ver en tu decisión, no era mi intención ponerte incómodo”

Jared sonrió ante como Jeff dio lo ultimo, con esa timidez de un adolescente enamorado, le causaba algo de gracia, “No tuvo nada que ver, lo juro. Me siento halagado, en serio, pero ahora no tengo la cabeza para pensar en eso”

Jeffrey agarra la mano de Jared “Lo entiendo Jay, te voy a dar el tiempo que necesites”

No pudo explicar porqué pero en ese momento Jared sintió un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo. 

…

Jensen estaba sentado en el sillón, una mano sostenía el celular, esperando que Jared lo llamara o contestara uno de los miles de mensajes que le envió, y en la otra una botella de whisky a la mitad, pero había otras dos vacías sobre la mesa del living. 

¿Cómo todo se fue a la mierda en tan solo unas horas? 

Se siente como un idiota, entro directo a la trampa de Jeffrey, y en este momento seguro que ese hijo de puta esta consolando a su Jared, a su esposo. 

Jensen escucha que alguien golpea la puerta y se precipita a abrirla con la esperanza que sea Jared, ya que no se llevó sus llaves cuando ayer se fue. Pero cuando abre la puerta está Chris y Danneel mirándolo con preocupación. 

“Dios mío, Jensen, te ves terrible ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no contestas nuestros mensajes?” pregunto desesperada Danneel.

Jensen solo sacudió la cabeza “¿Porque están acá?”

“Jared me habló ayer, me dijo que nos ibas a necesitar”

El corazón de Jensen volvió a tener un poco de esperanza, Jared les pido que lo cuidaran ¿Entonces no era tarde? ¿Hay una posibilidad de que Jared le creyera? ¿Podría recuperarlo?

Jensen los invito a pasar y les contó todo los sucesos de las últimas horas, como la chica actúa como si estuviera herida, como lo drogó y la aparición de Jared viéndolos desnudos. 

“Esto parece salido de una película” dijo sorprendida Danneel, “¿Qué pasó con la chica? ¿Con la prostituta?”

“No lo se, apenas Jared se fue ella se acercó pidiéndome disculpas y que no tenía otra opción, pero le dije que se largara, no tenía tiempo para ella. Tampoco quería escucharla”

“Podemos encontrarla, ella le puede contar a Jared la verdad ¿No?”

Jensen negó con la cabeza “No le pedí su número, es prostituta, no va a ser fácil ubicarla. Además…¿Por qué Jared confiaría en su palabra?”

Los tres quedaron en completo silencio, nadie sabía qué hacer. Danneel y Christian no sabían que hacer, todo lo que estaba pasando era irreal. Jared y Jensen eran la mejor pareja que ellos conocían y todo su amor se terminó así…

“¿Qué piensas hacer?” pregunta Christian a Jensen.

Jensen frunce el ceño “Nada, no hay nada más que hacer, solo esperar que me envie los papeles de divorcio” dijo derrotado.

Danneel de pronto se paró sorprendiendo a los dos hombres “¡Ah no! No vine hasta acá para escucharte lloriquear y ponerte en el papel de víctima Jensen, lo que pasó es horrible y todo está de cabeza, lo acepto, pero no puedes rendirte con Jay. Él ahora te necesita, debe estar hecho un desastre en este momento y su jefe debe estar aprovechándose de eso, ¿De verdad vas a dejar que eso pase?”

Jensen cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió sus amigos se sintieron mal cuando vieron lágrimas en ellos “Él no me contesta los mensajes, ni mis llamadas, no se donde esta ¿Que puedo hacer?”

Danneel pone sus manos en los hombros de Jensen “Seguir peleando. Siempre seguí peleando Jensen, no importa lo que tengas enfrente. No puedes rendirte, menos con Jared”

Jensen sabía que Danneel tenía razón, pero sabía que ahora iba a ser estúpido tratar de hablar con su esposo. Tenía que esperar a que las aguas se calmen y rezar que Jared no cumpla su promesa acerca de divorciarse. 

…

_ Unas semanas después  _

Jared se estaba quedando en la casa de Sandy. Era una rutina completamente nueva sin Jensen, pero su amigo lo acompañaba en todo momento. 

Cuando llegó a la casa de Sandy, tuvo que convencerlo que no vaya a golpear a Jensen. Sandy estaba furiosa. Jared tenía miedo que llegara a matar a su es- ex esposo. 

Ella llamó a Chad y ahí sí Jared tuvo miedo por la vida de Jensen, no había palabras que describieran la furia e ira que Chad manejaba. Recuerda cuando conoció a Jensen y empezaron a salir, Chad lo amenazó de todas las formas posibles si Jensen lastimaba a Jared de alguna manera.

Seguía yendo al trabajo, Chad y Jeffrey querían persuadirlo que se tome un descanso por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero lo que más necesitaba Jared era trabajar y dejar de pensar en Jensen y lo que pasó. Además, no quería que hubiera rumores corriendo por el estudio sobre porque no estaba yendo a trabajar. 

Jared estaba en su oficina cuando tocaron la puerta, sonrió cuando vio que era Jeffrey. 

“Hola Jay, ¿Te estoy molestando?”

“¡No! Pasa por favor” Jared le indico que se sentara. 

Jeffrey se sentó y se rascó la nuca, estaba algo nervioso “Quería hacerte una invitación, el viernes estrenan una película y quería que fueras conmigo” Jeffrey esperaba no sonar tan esperanzado.

Estas semanas su jefe le estuvo haciendo muchas invitaciones, al teatro, al bar, y ahora al cine. Jared sabía que otras intenciones tenía Jeffrey con él y antes no tenía cabeza para eso, pero está harto de estar encerrado en casa de Sandy y llorar por Jensen en las noches. Tal vez le dé una oportunidad a este hombre que tiene enfrente. ¿Qué daño puede hacer?.

Así que Jared sonrió radiante “Me encantaría acompañarte”

“¿En serio?”

“Si”

Jeffrey estaba exaltado “Eso es...maravilloso Jared, a vas a ver que la vamos a pasar genial”

“Estoy seguro” Jared nunca vio tan feliz a su jefe antes, se notaba que le importaba a este hombre. Se siente bien, sentirse importante para alguien más.

…

_ Viernes a la noche _

Jeffrey y Jared salieron del cine tomados de la mano. Jared estaba algo sonrojado por esto, pero la calidez del contacto con otra persona se sentía bien. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Jared cuando Jeffrey le preguntó al oído si quería ir a la casa con él. Jared se encontró asintiendo. 

Mientras viajaban en el auto, Jared pensaba como todo se fue al carajo en tan pocas semanas, pero necesitaba esto. Sentir algo. Su corazón estaba completamente destrozado por no poder estar con la persona que ama, que nunca más iba a estar de vuelta con él. 

Apenas entraron a la casa Jared abordó a Jeffrey y devoró su boca, ambos se pelearon para arrancar la ropa del otro hasta llegar a la habitación. 

Jared no deja de comparar el cuerpo de su jefe con Jensen, se siente horrible que su cuerpo aun deseara tanto a su esposo. Por esta razón necesitaba a Jeff, necesitaba que fuera su medicamento, su bandita para olvidar a Jensen y poder dormir de noche sin llorar. 

Jeffrey es solo un alivio, por eso no le duele cuando Jeffrey apenas lo prepara con sus dedos, sin lubricante y se estrella dentro de él. No había cariño de por medio, era duro y necesitado, casi desesperado. No hay amor de por medio. Era lo que Jared necesitaba y termina corriéndose en el medio de ambos aullando de placer. 

El hombre más grande acaba momentos después dentro de él y cuando se retira, Jared siente como su venida mancha sus muslos. No se resiste cuando Jeffrey se acerca para acurrucarse con él, pero Jared está muy cansado y el sueño se apodera de él y no puede escuchar las palabras de Jeffrey. 

“Ahora sos completamente mío, solo mío Jay”

…

Chris estaba caminando de un lado a otro en su dormitorio, en la cama se encontraba Chad tratando de leer un libro pero el nerviosismo y la caminata de su novio no lo dejaba concentrarse en su lectura.

Cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado Chad pregunto “Bueno, ¿Qué mierda te pasa?”

“Estoy preocupado por Jensen, no contesta ninguno de mis mensajes” Chris frunció el ceño confundido cuando su pareja puso los ojos en blanco “Jensen también es tu amigo, ¿Ya no te preocupas por él?”

“No desde que le rompió el corazón a mi mejor amigo” dijo Chad bruscamente. 

“Ya te dije como fueron las cosas, ¡Esa chica lo engaño!”

Chad se levanta de la cama enojado “Eso es lo que dice él! Los infieles siempre encuentran las mejores excusas para no hacerse cargo de sus errores”

A Chris no le sorprende esta reacción, Chad siempre fue muy protector con Jared, desde niños por lo que sabe, pero dolía que todo esto haya roto la relación y amistad que tenía su novio con Jensen.

Así que Christian se cambió y agarró su abrigo, ahora no importaba si lastimaba los sentimientos de Chad, él estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo y no lo iba a abandonar. 

“¿Adonde vas?”

Chris respiró profundamente “Voy a ver como esta Jensen, tal vez lo mejor sea traerlo para acá” y no le sorprende para nada el grito que pegó su novio.

“¿¡QUE!? ¡No! ¡No se va a quedar acá! No voy a traicionar a Jay de esa manera”

Chris lo miró por unos segundos en silencio y finalmente respondió “Y yo no voy a traicionar a mi amigo Chad. No tienes que hablarle mientras se queda, ni creer su versión, pero no lo voy a abandonar”

Con eso cruzó la puerta y se fue en busca de Jensen. 

…

Christian llegó a la casa de Jensen media hora después, había tocado varias veces el timbre, pero nadie contestó y su preocupación por su amigo crecía cada vez más. Así que se dirigió al patio del fondo y descubrió que una de las ventanas estaba abierta, entró a la casa por ahí y apenas estuvo dentro de la casa su nariz se arrugó por el olor a alcohol que había. Paso por las habitaciones tratando de esquivar la gran cantidad de botellas de whisky y toda la mugre de comida que había tirado por el piso.

Esto era malo, muy malo. 

“¿Jen?” llamó a su amigo.

“Acá” sonó una voz ronca desde el living.

Christian fue para allí y su amigo estaba tirado en el piso, parecía que no se había bañado hace días y con varias botellas a su alrededor y una mancha en la alfombra que parece vomito. 

“Por dios Jensen, ¿Qué te pasó?”

“Jay se fue, eso paso” dijo con la voz quebrada y lagrimas en los ojo “Y ahora hay otro hombre tomando lo que es mío, ese idiota se debe estar cogiendo a mi esposo en este momento” y Jensen se largo a llorar.

El corazón de Christian se rompió por su amigo. Por ambos amigos en realidad, los dos estaban sufriendo al estar separados. Todo porque otro hombre quería a Jay para sí mismo, no cabía en su cabeza como todo se fue tan a la mierda en tan pocas semanas.

Christian ayudó a Jensen a levantarse y lo llevó afuera de la casa hacía su auto, cuando Jensen le pregunto casi balbuceando a donde iban, Chris le dijo, “Venís a casa conmigo, basta de autodestruirse Jen, en este estado no vas a poder recuperar a Jared”

“Ya lo perdí Chris, lo perdí para siempre”

Durante el viaje a su casa Christian le rezaba a Dios por favor que eso no sea cierto. Si no de verdad iba a perder a su amigo para siempre.

…

Jeff entró a la oficina de Mark, “Mark, cuando puedas necesitamos que empieces con el trámite de divorcio de Jared y Jensen. 

Jared no se lo había pedido formalmente pero algo había hablado la noche anterior. 

“Supongo que te tengo que felicitar por tu nuevo noviazgo ¿no?” Mark preguntó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Jeffrey se ríe por el comentario “Gracias por todo lo que hiciste, fue una buena jugada”

Mark le palmeo el hombro “Lo que sea por un amigo, para tu suerte Padalecki se tragó todo sin dudarlo”

“Es mucho más manipulable de lo que esperaba”

“¿En serio?” Pregunto curioso “Contame mas sobre eso”

Sin saberlo, los dos hombres estaban siendo escuchados por Osric del otro lado de la puerta.

…

_ Más tarde ese  _ _día_

Durante la semana era la misma rutina todos los días para Jared, iba a trabajar y coger con su jefe para eliminar a Jensen de su sistema. No estaba funcionando mucho. Ya que la única forma de que se pusiera duro era cerrando los ojos e imaginando a Jensen en lugar de Jeffrey. 

Parecía un zombi, se sentía como uno. No sabía que había hecho mal para que Jensen le hiciera eso. 

Sandy trató de hablar con él, le pidieron que llame a Jensen para explicaciones pero no podía hacer eso. Chad le dijo que Jensen se está quedando en su casa, que Chris lo invitó. Parecía que Chad lo decía como disculpándose con Jared, pero le aclaró que lo entendía, que no le tenía que pedir ninguna disculpa. 

Era muy tentador ir a la casa de Chad y hablar con Jensen, pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía que sostener este muro que estaba construyendo lentamente en su corazón para no salir lastimado nuevamente.

Se sentía tan patético, como aun pensaba e idealiza al hombre que le había roto el corazón. Porque aun tan herido, traicionado cómo se sentía, todavía amaba a Jensen.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Jeffrey cruzó la puerta de su oficina.

“Hola bebé, ¿Terminaste con los papeles que te mande?” Dijo Jeff con ese tono coqueto que Jared había empezado a odiar, pero no quería recriminarle nada al hombre que se preocupó por él todos estos días.

“Sí señor” respondió formalmente “¿Algo más que deba hacer?”

Jeff sonrió “Sos muy efectivo Jay” dijo acariciando la mejilla de su castaño “Se te nota cansado, ¿Quieres que te haga unos masajes?” preguntó poniendo detrás de Jared y masajeando su espalda y plantando besos en su nuca “o tal vez podemos hacer otra cosa hermoso. Tengo muchas ideas interesantes”

Jared se empezó a sentir muy incómodo de repente “Acá no Jeff” suplico.

Jeffrey siguió besando el cuello de Jared ”Shh tranquilo hermoso mío, no hay nadie. Otra vez trabajando hasta tarde, que orgulloso jefe soy” y empezó a pasar su mano por encima de la camisa de Jared masajeando sus pectorales hasta llegar a su entrepierna. 

Jeffrey sabía que no tenía que presionar al hombre más joven, ya que aun sentía cosas Jensen. Sabía que la única forma de que se ponga duro era que piense en su ex marido, pero Jeff quería sentir ese culo apretado de nuevo, quería estar enterrado allí para siempre. 

“Vamos hermoso, yo voy a hacer todo el trabajo” Jeffrey guio a Jared para apoyarlo en el escritorio mientras seguía masajeando su paquete.

\- Pero… - se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza, a su mente vino la sonrisa del que pronto sería su ex esposo, y con ella un jadeo salió de su labio. - Esta... bien. - murmuró no muy convencido.

Jeffrey se puso de rodillas de inmediato, desabrocho el cinturón y bajó los pantalones de Jared con ansias. Sonrió ampliamente cuando noto la polla semidura del castaño “Me encanta que siguieras mi consejo de no llevar ropa interior” Lo excitaba aun mas el estar transformando al púdico Jared Padalecki. Cuando lo termine de formar va a ser una mascota exista y ni siquiera Jensen lo va a reconocer. 

Muy a pesar de Jared su cuerpo reacciona y se nota aún más cuando deja salir un suspiro al sentir el aliento cálido de Morgan sobre su polla, que empezaba a despertar con más fuerza.

No entendía su propio cuerpo o su cabeza... él no era así, a él no le gustaban esas cosas pero sin embargo ahí estaba duro como piedra en una situación por demás incómoda y extraña, obedeciendo a ese hombre y una voz de alarma se escuchó en su cabeza '¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué estas haciendo?' pero quedó acallada, como muchas otras cuando Jeff trago su miembro sin aviso previo.

No podía ver su rostro, porque sabía que su erección se bajaría de inmediato, por eso mantenía sus ojos cerrados, y su mano apretando fuertemente los brazos de la silla, hasta que Jeff se detuvo, subiendo con ligeros besos por su piel cubierta por su camisa, hasta que llegó a sus labios.

“Jared, hermoso, quiero más” susurro a su oído. Una de sus manos manteniendo el miembro en erección.

Jared dejó que su jefe bajara por completo sus pantalones con su ropa interior y lo inclinara sobre el escritorio. Sintió como su jefe masajeaba con sus manos grandes los cachetes de su trasero y sintió su aliento en su grita. Gimió al sentir esa lengua preparándolo, no quería eso, porque era lo que Jensen hacia. 

“Solo follame, quiero que me folles ahora”

Eso casi hace que Jeff lance un grito de sorpresa, le encanta dominar, nunca pensó que Jared fuera así de sumiso y ahora que sabe que tiene este potencial era muy excitante. Así que metió dos dedos en el agujero de Jared y lo preparó rápidamente. No tardó mucho en sacar sus dedos y reemplazarlo con su polla, escuchó el gemido de dolor del hombre más joven, pero este no hizo nada para pararlo así que se empleó completamente en el calor apretado y espero a entrar y salir con dureza. 

La habitación empezó a llenarse con el inconfundible olor a sexo, a Jeff le encanta los gemidos y comentarios que hacia Jared, parecía desesperado como si hace años no tenia sexo. Sintió una humedad en su polla y sabía que era sangre. Obviamente que eso iba a pasar sin lubricante y sin una preparación adecuada. 

Jared sintió que la sangre salía de su agujero, pero no le importo solo le imploro a Jeffrey que siga. Gritaba de placer y dolor, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas no derramadas. No sentía nada más que ese pene saliendo y entrando en su cuerpo. Y cuando Jeffrey tiró de su pelo para chupar sus labios, eso fue lo que lo llevó al límite y derramó su semilla blanca por el escritorio. 

Jeffrey sintió cuando Jared acabó y el agujero de este se apretó aún más, así que sus embestidas empezaron a ser más rítmicas y a tartamudear hasta que acabó dentro de su castaño.

Ambos se separaron y terminaron sentados en el suelo tratando de calmar su respiración. 

“Jay... eso fue increíble hermoso mío” Dijo Jeff casi sin aliento.

“Lo siento, dios yo... no sé qué pasa conmigo, lo siento” el pánico había comenzado tan pronto vio salir la sangre de su cuerpo.

Jeff se rió, acariciando el cabello de Jared con un cariño casi enfermizo.

“¿Me estás cargando? Fue maravilloso lo que hicimos” dijo aun tratando de recuperar su aliento, y la cercanía de Jared no ayudaba en nada a que se recuperara.

“Yo... confundo dolor con placer… y… sabes que estoy pensando en otro ¿Cómo lo permitís?” Jared preguntó con desesperación, ni él mismo sabía lo que le pasaba. 

Jeff acarició suavemente la mejilla de Jared y sonrío “Porque te deseo, y sos mío ahora”

…

Pasó solo un mes desde que todo se fue a la mierda, Jensen volvió a su casa, no, a la casa de él y de su esposo para buscar algunas cosas. Lo que no esperaba al entrar a su dormitorio era encontrarse con la radiante sonrisa de Jeffrey Dean Morgan. 

“Hola Jensen, ¿Cómo te está yendo? ¿Estás bien?”

Jensen estaba atónito por la presencia del hombre en su propia casa “¿Qué mierda haces acá? ¿Por qué te importa como estoy? Estoy bien, ¿Jared te mando?”

Valió la pena toda la investigación que Jeffrey hizo para saber que Jensen iría a la casa ese día, para mirar esa cara y restregarle su nueva posesión.

Jeffrey se rio por el balbuceo del hombre frente a él, “Me imagino que la estas pasando bien, acostándote con cada puta que te encuentras en los bares ¿no?”

Jensen estaba viendo rojo “Eso fue una trampa tuya, no hace falta que disimules conmigo, no voy a caer en tus juegos”

“Jared si lo hizo”

Jensen miró a su alrededor esperando que Jared estuviera allí, también aun buscaba una explicación de porqué ese hombre estaba en su casa “Así que tenes a Jared en tus brazos”

“¿Y qué esperabas? El buscaba amor, seguridad, y sobre todo fidelidad y yo podía darle todo eso y mucho más de lo que vos podrías Ackles” Jeffrey dijo con aire de suficiencia “Conmigo podrá realizarse laboralmente, como también en el amor”

Jensen sentía como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos “Me alegra mucho que lo puedas hacer feliz” dijo con la voz quebrada y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada. Lo que no sabía era que Jeffrey lo siguió.

“¿Sabes una cosa? Desde que me enteré de que Jared estaba casado con alguien mayor me pregunte, ¿Qué tienes de especial para que alguien tan joven esté casado con alguien mayor como vos?, la respuesta vino a mi cuando me di cuenta que Jared es muy fácil de manipular” Jeffrey se rio cuando Jensen se dio vuelta mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos “Y te juro Ackles cuando lo termine de formar ni siquiera vos lo vas a poder reconocer”

Era increíble como unas cuantas palabras podían destrozar aún más su corazón. Pero miro firmemente a Jeffrey , “Jared es mucho más listo de lo que piensas y va a descubrir tus juegos sucios. Y cuando eso pase yo lo voy a estar esperando. Porque él y yo si estamos destinados, vos solo sos un bache en el camino, y solo eso vas a ser” y con eso se dirigió a su auto.

...

Jensen llega a la casa de Chris y Chad completamente destrozado, se lanza en el sillón y apoya su espalda en el respaldo y se queda allí, mirando a la nada. 

Cuando Chad entra a la sala y ve a Jensen, nota que el ex de su amigo se ve muy mal, como de verdad mal. Larga un suspiro y pasa sus manos por la cara. No quiere hacer esto, pero su pareja no está y no puede dejar a Jensen así. 

Por esta razón, se dirige al sillón y se sienta al lado de Jensen, “¿Me vas a contar que te pasa o te vas a quedar allí por el resto del día?” escupe.

“¿Ahora te importa lo que me pasa?” le pregunta Jensen. Desde que se mudo a la casa, Chad no le dirigió ni una sola palabra. Lo que convirtió a las comidas en puras situaciones incómodas, donde reinaba el completo silencio. 

“Te recuerdo que vos sos quien rompió el corazón a mi mejor amigo Jensen. Cuando empezaron a salir te advertí lo que iba a pasar. Estoy tratando de no romperte la cara en este momento por Jay, porque se que mi mejor amigo en este mundo aun te ama y eso me pone furioso” dijo enojado. 

Jensen recuerda que cuando Jay y él comenzaron a salir, Chad lo invitó a su casa de ese momento y tuvieron una larga plática, donde resumiendo le dijo que si dañaba a su amigo de alguna forma, Jensen terminaría en la cama de un hospital en coma, “Y cumplí mi parte, nunca lo lastime” cuando Chad puso los ojos en blanco y se rio, Jensen se acomodo en el sillón y miró a Chad a los ojos y con toda la sinceridad que pudo reunirle dijo “Te juro que no le fui infiel a Jared. Fue todo un plan de Morgan, por favor Chad, tienes que creerme” imploro Jensen. 

Chad lo miró, y vio que Jensen estaba siendo honesto, pero la historia era demasiado loca para ser completamente cierta. Se levantó del sillón y le dijo “Vamos a suponer que te creo por un segundo, ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?”

Jensen se relajo cuando Chad dijo que le creía, “No lo sé, no tengo pruebas contra Morgan. Hoy lo vi y está decidido a convertir a Jared en una especie de muñeco sexual. Dijo que era muy fácil de manipular ” vio como a Chad se le agrandaron los ojos “vos y yo sabemos que eso es verdad, también mencionó que cuando lo termine de formar ni yo lo voy a reconocer” 

Con ese último comentario Chad sintió todo un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo “¿Qué mierda se supone que significa eso?”

“No lo se, pero Jared está en peligro con ese tipo y no se como salvarlo. No contesta mis llamadas ni mis mensajes. Ni siquiera se donde se está quedando”

“Con Sandy” murmuró Chad, “Pero ella no te va a dejar pasar, te va a quebrar las piernas apenas te vea”

“Por lo menos no se está quedando con Morgan”

“Sandy me dijo que últimamente está saliendo mucho con él” dijo Chad con pesar.

“mierda”

De pronto el celular de Jensen suena y cuando ve al identificador se levanta del sillón de inmediato, su corazón latía con fuerza. Parecía que era un sueño, no podía creer quien lo estaba llamando.

“¿Jenny? ¿Qué pasa?”

“Es Jared. Me esta llamando”

…

Jared estaba en la cocina de Morgan tomando un café. Después de lo que pasó en la oficina fue a la casa de su jefe y terminaron cogiendo toda la noche. Estaba cansado, por suerte hoy era su día libre y no tenía que ir a trabajar. Jeffrey se había ido hace unas horas a hacer un par de cosas y se había quedado solo. 

En su mano tenía su celular y su mente estaba llena de dudas por lo que iba hacer. Pero era necesario. Tenía que hablar con Jensen. así que presionó el contacto y llevó su celular a su oreja.

Casi al instante, Jensen atendió. 

_ “¿Jay? ¿Sos vos mi amor?” _ Jensen preguntó desesperado, hace tanto que ansiaba escuchar la voz de Jared.

Jared no sabía lo que había extrañado a voz de Jensen hasta que lo escucho, pero no podía ser débil ahora, tenía que enfocarse “No me digas así, ya no soy tu amor y creo que nunca lo fui”

_ “Si lo sos, por favor Jay, déjame explicarte lo que pasó esa noche. Dame una oportunidad y volve a mi” _ imploro Jensen.

Jared negó con la cabeza “No Jensen, vi lo necesario para saber lo que pasó esa noche. No necesito de tus mentiras y excusas”

_ “Quien te lleno de excusas fue Jeffrey mi amor, no yo. ¿Sabes que estuvo en nuestra casa hoy?” _

“¿Que?” Definitivamente Jared no se esperaba eso ¿Jeffrey estuvo en su casa? Estaba seguro que era otra de las mentiras de Jensen.

_ “Sabía que yo iba a ir y me embosco. Me dijo que te iba a moldear y que es muy fácil de manipular” _

Jared resoplo “No lo puedo creer, no te debo explicaciones de nada Jensen. Vos lo arruinaste, no yo. Y todas esas estupideces que estas diciendo de Jeff solo son eso, estupideces. Obviamente fue un error llamarte”

_ “¡No me cuelgues Jay!” _

Pero ya es tarde, Jared había cortado y se largó a llorar sobre la mesa de la cocina. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo así hasta que sintió una mano que masajeaba su espalda. Levantó su rostro y vio como Jeff lo miraba con preocupación. Jared se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a Jeff, necesitando consuelo y calidez. 

“¿Que ocurrió hermoso? ¿Pasó algo mientras yo no estaba?” pregunto preocupado Jeff, supuso que Jensen tal vez había llamado a Jared luego de su visita y por esta vez, Jay atendió. Pero al parecer funcionó más a su favor que el de Jensen. 

Jared no quería hablar de eso, solo quería sacar a Jensen de su sistema. Empezó a besar el cuello de Jeff “Te deseo Jeff” el decir el nombre de su jefe lo ayudó un poco. Era hora de olvidarse de Jensen de una vez por todas. 

Jeff se rió, Jared de a poco se estaba transformando en su perfecta mascota. Solo debía terminar de formarlo y sería el sumiso perfecto. 

“Yo también te deseo Jared” dijo tomando la cara de Jared con sus manos y capturando sus labios “Vamos a la habitación mi amor”

Los dos hombres llegaron a la habitación y se desnudaron rápidamente, Jeff tiró a Jared a la cama y se subió arriba de de él. Antes de empezar, estiró su brazo y cogió algo del cajón de su mesa de luz y sacó un par de esposas.

“Hermoso, ¿puedo?” preguntó con cuidado Jeff a su amante, varias veces había presupuesto, pero Jared se negó. Tenía que ser más convincente. Tenía muchos juguetes que quería usar en este adonis. 

Jared negó con la cabeza “No Jeff sabes que es cosa no me gustan” dijo mientras Jeff lamía y mordía sus pezones.

“¿Por qué no te chupo un poco mi amor? ¿Y después vamos viendo?” estaba seguro que podía llegar a convencer a Jared. 

Jared jadeo cuando sintió la boca de su jefe en su polla, cuando este pasaba la lengua por la punto se educa cada vez más, pero aunque quisiera no podía ver a Jeff, solo vía a su hermoso pecoso de ojos verdes; diciéndole lo especial y único que era, y cómo lo amaba. 

Esto es un error.

Todo fue un gran y grave error.

“Jeff basta” dijo.

A Jeffrey no le gustó como Jared lo dijo, “¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieres mi amor?” se sorprendió cuando el joven salió de la cama sin contestarle. Vio como Jared se vestía y ni siquiera lo miraba. Esta actitud enfureció a Jeffrey, pero no podía perder la compostura, así que agarró las manos de Jared “Amor, háblame, ¿Qué está pasando?”

Jared se alejó del contrato de Jeff “Lo lamento, pero ya no puedo hacer esto Jeff. No debí involucrarte en todo esto, fue un gran error”

“¿Me estás dejando?” preguntó Jeffrey incrédulo. Como si eso fuera a pasar, nunca lo va a permitir. 

Jared asintió “Nunca tuvimos que involucrarnos para empezar. En serio lo lamento Jeff”

De pronto y para horror de Jared, Jeff se empezó a reír casi maniáticamente. Vio como su jefe se ponía sus bóxer con una gran sonrisa en su cara. No sabía qué mierda estaba pasando.

“¿Vos de verdad pensas que me podes dejar? Se ve que no tenes ni idea de quién soy o los contactos que tengo”

“¿De qué estás hablando?”

“¿Te acuerdas de el cliente que conociste Mark Sheppard?” cuando Jared asintió continuó “Bueno, muchos lo conocen con otro nombre. Para mi y para Pellegrino, es el señor Crowley” dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todo el cuerpo de Jared se paralizó. Había escuchado hablar de Crowley, era un señor del crimen. Un mafioso, que estaba en el negocio del narcotráfico, trata de blancas, armas y solo dios sabe qué más. Solo los más idiotas se metían con él.

“Bueno, nosotros nos encargamos de lavar todo su dinero y que pueda usarlo sin problemas. Y cuando se mete en un lío, lo sacamos. Así que te imaginaras que somos grandes amigos”

“¿Me estás amenazando? ¿Me vas a vender como otra de sus putas o que?” dijo Jared tratando de que su voz no exponga su miedo.

Jeffrey se acercó y acarició la mejilla de Jared “No mi amor. Jamás te haría algo así, no a vos. Pero a Jensen… bueno”

A Jared se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas “No lo lastimes, haceme lo que quieras, pero a él no lo toques” suplico. 

Jeff sonrió mostrando sus dientes “Me encanta que me supliques así, ¿Por qué no te pones de rodillas para mi?” 

Lo que menos quería era hacer eso, pero no tenía otra opción. Quería huir, pero Jensen iba a sufrir si hacía eso. No importa lo que ocurrió, debía proteger a Jensen de Morgan. Así que contra su voluntad se puso de rodillas y se arrastró hasta estar cerca de la entrepierna de Jeff, sabía lo que él quería. 

Lo quería a él.

Y si eso salvaba al hombre que más amaba en su mundo, entonces se entregaría por completo a este hombre. 

A Jeff le encantó ver a Jared en esta posición, tan derrotado, lo excito mucho. Pasó sus dedos por el suave y sedoso cabello de Jared “Ahora quiero que digas :Me someto a usted, Maestro” 

Las lágrimas caían de los ojos avellanas de Jared “Me someto a usted, Maestro”

“Excelente” Jeff se sentó en su cama, separó sus piernas y miro con lujuria a Jared “Ahora quiero que me chupes Jay”

Jared se arrastró, bajo los bóxer de Jeff y empezó a chupar a su jefe. Subió y bajó la cabeza, tratando de no escuchar los gemidos que provenían de Jeff. En su cabeza se repetía ‘Lo hago por Jensen’ una y otra vez, para ayudarlo a poder sobrellevar esa situación. 

“Suficiente, ahora te quiero boca abajo en la cama, piernas separadas y los brazos en tu espalda” ordenó Jeff y observó como su nuevo y hermoso sumiso obedecía sus órdenes sin chistar. Cuando Jared estaba en posición, se subió a horcajadas de él y froto su miembro entre las mejillas de Jared “Sentis eso Jay? ¿Quieres que te folle mi amor?”

“Sí señor” respondió con la voz quebrada. 

Jeff se rió, alcanzó las esposas que habían quedado a un costado y esposo las manos de Jared que estaban en su espalda. Se bajó de la cama y fue a uno de sus cajones, donde guardaba muchos de sus juguetes, no veía la hora de usarlos en Jared. Iba a comprarle un collar y tal vez ropa de encaje, la sola idea de verlo así hizo que precum saliera de su polla. 

Del mueble sacó un látigo flogger, se acercó a la cama y le pegó con el látigo en el culo de su sumiso. Un grito salió de la garganta de Jared “Por tratar de dejar y abandonar a tu maestro, tu castigo va a ser de 10 latigazos y quiero que los cuentes. Cuando termine me vas agradecer por castigarte, ¿Te quedo claro?”

“Si maestro, perdón por tratar de dejarte” Jared trató de hacer su personaje lo mejor posible. No podía hacer enojar a Jeffrey. tiene que cumplir y complacerlo. 

Por Jensen.

“Lo se, se que lo sientes. Pero debo castigarte Jay” Le pego con el látigo a una de las mejillas de Jared.

“uno”

Otro golpe.

“Dos”

Cuando llegó a los diez latigazos, Jared en un mar de lágrimas y mocos. Nunca había sentido un dolor así en su vida. No sabía cómo había gente que disfrutaba de esto. Definitivamente no está preparado para ser un sumiso, pero ya no era su elección. Estaba a merced de Jeffrey.

Jeff volvió a subirse encima de Jared y masajeó con sus manos los dos globos de Jared, que estaban completamente rojos. Era una vista hermosa. Obviamente que Jensen no supo apreciar lo que tenía, pero Jeff no iba a cometer ese error, “Lo hiciste muy bien Jay, mi hermoso sumiso. Vas a ser perfecto para mi”

Jared ni estaba escuchando lo que Jeff decía, tampoco sintió cuando este lo penetró por completo y entraba y salía de él. Jared se sumergió de a poco en la oscuridad e imaginando que estaba con ese hermoso hombre que tenía su corazón. Con quien compartía risas y desayunos en la cama. Quien tal vez nunca vuelva a estar. 

…

_ Días después _

Jensen estaba en la casa de Chris y Chad tomando un café en la sala, cuando escucha sonar el timbre. Abre la puerta y ve a un muchacho joven.

“¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?” le pregunta al desconocido.

“¿Sos Jensen, el esposo de Jared?” pregunta el chico, que estaba muy nervioso.

Jensen lo mira con cautela “Si.. Quien sos?”

“Soy Osric Chau, secretario del señor Morgan y Pellegrino y te vengo hablar de Jared. Creo que algo muy malo le paso”

Inmediatamente Jensen lo invita a pasar, le dijo que se siente en el sillón. Luego le trae una taza de café, “Por favor, contame lo que sabes”

“No le podes decir a nadie que yo fui quien te dio esta información”

El chico parecía aterrado, lo que confundió a Jensen “¿A quien le tienes tanto miedo?”

“A mis jefes, están metidos con alguien muy turbio. Trabajan con el señor Crowley, pero la firma piensa que solo es un cliente importante llamado Mark Sheppard. Es como alias para que nadie se entere que mis jefes son los que lavan su dinero y lo sacan de todos los problemas que tiene”

Mierda, Jared está más en peligro de lo que se imaginaba. No solo trabaja para estos tipos sino que ahora sale con uno de ellos.

Ante el silencio de Jensen, Osric siguió hablando “Hace poco escuché una conversación entre Morgan y Pellegrino, Morgan le decía cómo iba a convertir a tu esposo en un esclavo sexual completamente sumiso y que cumpla con todos sus caprichos”

Jensen se levantó del sillón y se pasó la mano por el pelo “¿Le pudiste decir algo de esto a Jared?”

“Quise hacerlo, pero hace días que no va al trabajo y que no atiende su celular. No se que hacer. Pensé que podía hablar con el señor Murray o con usted”

“¿Tenes alguna prueba de todo lo que me contaste?”

Osric asiente y saca de su mochila un pendrive “Logré colarme en las computadoras de mis jefes y saque toda la información que podría servir. No quise ir a la policía yo mismo porque no quería que se enteren que yo lo hice. Busca a alguien de confianza Jensen, Crowley es alguien muy peligroso. No quiero estar en su lista negra”

Jensen agarra el pendrive “Tengo un amigo que es oficial de policía y estoy seguro que va a saber a quien entregarle esta información. Vos quédate tranquilo, no voy a mencionar tu nombre, anda al trabajo y hace día normal. Sino cuando todo salga a la luz van a sospechar de vos”

Osric asintió y fue a la puerta, se dio vuelta cuando Jensen lo volvió a llamar.

“Gracias por esto, sos un gran chico”

Osric asintió y se fue, dejando a Jensen completamente desesperado y preocupado por lo que le podía pasar a su hermoso Jared. 

…

Después de la visita de Osric, Jensen fue inmediatamente a la comisaría y le habló a Christian sobre todo lo que averiguo, sin dar el nombre de Osric como prometió, y su amigo inmediatamente se comunicó con sus superiores. Gente que no está comprada ni involucrada con Crowley. 

Durante esas semanas hubo un gran despliegue, Christian logra comunicarse con sus superiores y toda la red de Crowley es descubierta. Lo último que supo Jensen es que lo arrestaron y a su gente, y ahora está esperando el juicio. 

Jensen trata durante esos días de comunicarse con Jared, pero no hay caso. Teme por la vida de su esposo. Chris, Chad y Danneel tratan de calmarlo y decirle que Morgan y Pellegrino iban a caer pronto, que gracias a toda la información brindada por su informante no faltaría mucho para que Jared esté a salvo.

Pero un día Chris y el inspector Eric Kripke llegan a la casa y le dan una aterradora noticia.

“Morgan y Pellegrino lograron escapar. Se llevaron a Jared con ellos”


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y finalmente llego el capítulo final!!  
> ¿Qué paso con Jared? ¿Jensen va a poder salvarlo? ¿Jeffrey y Mark van a pagar por su crímenes?

Un año después

Jensen salió de su trabajo para ir a su casa. No. La casa de él y de Jared. Después de algunos meses decidió irse de la casa de Chad y Christian, ya los había molestado lo suficiente. Cuando volvió a la casa que había comprado junto a Jared vio que era una mugre, le dolió saber que fue él quien transformó en un basurero el hogar que compartió con su esposo. La limpio e hizo algunas remodelaciones que estaban pendientes, todo preparado para cuando Jared vuelva a él.

Porque iba a volver, estaba completamente seguro de eso. Y aunque Jensen moría día a día sin Jared, lo iba a esperar. No se iba a rendir. Porque no existe Jensen Ackles si no hay Jared Padalecki.

Las malas noticias se repetían todos los meses. La policía tenía alguna pista sobre el paradero de Morgan y Jared, pero este siempre se adelantaba. Nunca los alcanzaban a tiempo. Lo que frustraba no solo a la misma policía, sino a Jensen.

Cuando llegó a la casa, vio que en el patio estaba estacionado el auto de Danneel. La mayoría de los días, ella se quedaba con él. Jensen sabía que ella estaba preocupada por él. Ella es quien se encarga de que coma y de que siga vivo, básicamente.

Los primeros meses sin Jared fueron los más duros para Jensen. Ya fue horrible para él cuando Jared lo dejó después de que pensó que le fue infiel. 

Pero ahora, el no saber dónde está, ni qué es lo que Morgan o Pellegrino le están haciendo es la sensación más horrible del mundo. Jensen no se lo desea ni a su peor enemigo.

Entra a la casa y es recibido con un delicioso aroma que emerge de la cocina. Sonríe y se dirige hacia allí. Se queda en la puerta de la cocina y ve a Danneel preparando la cena. Jensen cierra los ojos por un segundo e imagina que es Jared quien lo espera con una deliciosa comida. Pero abre los ojos y se enfrenta a la realidad.

“Esta si que es un linda bienvenida Dani”

Danneel se da vuelta y le sonríe a Jensen “Es carne con algunas verduras hervidas. Tenes que comer más sano y no quiero escuchar ninguna queja” le dijo seriamente señalándole con el dedo.

“Sí señora” Jensen no puede contradecirla cuando pone esa voz de mamá. 

Cenan los dos tranquilos en silencio. Jensen está feliz cuando Danneel sabe que no quiere hablar. La mayoría de sus días son así. Hasta los niños de su clase notaron sus cambios últimamente, pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

Cuando están limpiando los platos, suena el celular de Jensen. Ve que es Christian y atiende al instante.

“¿Chris? ¿Tenes noticias?”

“Hola para vos también. Chad y yo estamos bien por suerte” bromea.

Jensen suspira “Lo lamento, ¿Pero tenes alguna noticia?” de otra forma su amigo no estaría llamando a estas horas.

“Capturamos a Mark Pellegrino y Morgan se nos escapó de nuevo, pero esta vez no se llevó a Jared”

Las palabras tardaron un poco en asentarse en su cerebro. Era real, de verdad estaba sucediendo. Su Jared iba a volver con él después de tanto tiempo. Parecía todo un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Christian sonrió al escuchar los pequeños sollozos de felicidad de su amigo. Esto hacía que valiera la pena su trabajo.

“Gracias Chris, por todo” solloza Jensen “Tráelo a casa por favor”

Christian se le cae la sonrisa “Creo que primero es mejor trasladarlo un hospital, no está en condiciones de volver a casa tan pronto Jensen”

“Claro, si. Entiendo” 

“Te mando un mensaje con los detalles” le dijo Christian.

Jensen corta la llamada. Obviamente que Jared necesitaba un hospital, no quiere ni imaginar lo que Morgan le hizo a su ángel, a su bebé. Detrás de él escucha unos pequeños sollozos y una voz que lo llama. Se da vuelta y es Danneel con una hermosa sonrisa y lágrimas los ojos “¿De verdad lo encontraron?”

Jensen sonríe ampliamente y asiente. Los dos se abrazan fuertemente. Jensen sentía como su corazón empezó a latir de nuevo. Ya quería ver a Jared y tenerlo en sus brazos.

…

Básicamente todos estaban en el hospital cuando Jensen y Danneel llegaron. En el pasillo que da a la habitación de Jared estaban: Chad, Sandy, Matt, Chris y otros tres policías que no conocía. 

Jensen y Danneel saludan a todos y Danneel se queda abrazada con su pareja. Jensen se acerca a Chris y lo abraza fuertemente “Gracias por todo lo que hiciste, no me va a alcanzar la vida para agradecerte”

“No tienes nada que agradecerme, no solo es mi trabajo. Se trataba de Jared, jamás pensaría en dejar de buscarlo”

Jensen señala la puerta con su cabeza y le pregunta “¿Cómo está? ¿Ya puedo verlo?”

“Siento que si te digo que no, me vas a golpear, así que solos nosotros dos ¿Está bien?”

Todos asienten y le sonríen a Jensen, alentando a entrar. Jensen tomó aliento y abrió la puerta. Una vez dentro de la habitación, cierra la puerta detrás de él y se quedó allí, observando frente a él, al hombre que estuvo esperando lo que parece toda una eternidad. 

Jared estaba en la cama, vestido con una de las batas del hospital. Está un poco más bronceado y sus labios estaban agrietados. En sus muñecas tiene dos horribles cicatrices que son iguales a una que le rodea su cuello. Pero lo peor es su cabello, ya no es como Jensen lo recordaba, largo y sedoso. Ahora es corto y puntiagudo.

Y estaba tan flaco, todos los músculos que Jared se esforzó en trabajar se esfumaron. 

Chris le había dicho que había sido drogado y ahora Jensen lo puede ver en los movimientos lentos que su esposo realiza. Ve como Jared lo estudia lentamente con la mirada y luego dirige sus ojos a la ventana, como si estuviera decepcionada de que fuera él quien esté en la puerta. 

Todos los pelos de Jensen se paran cuando escucha a su esposo decir con la voz ronca “¿Maestro?”

“Y así lo encontramos” comenta Christian. No sabía qué hacer, no esperaba que Jared estuviera 100% bien, pero definitivamente no esperaba nada de esto. Todavía no le dijo a su amigo en el estado en que encontró a Jared, sus extremidades atadas a cada poste de la cama y con una correa en el cuello, como si fuera un perro, que tenían las iniciales de Jeffrey.

Jensen no quiere asustar a Jared, así que se acerca lentamente “Jay...soy yo mi amor” dijo lo más suave y dulce que pudo. 

“¿Jeffrey?” preguntó Jared con voz pequeña.

A Jensen se le partía el corazón “No amor, soy yo, Jensen. Tu esposo” En ese momento Jensen le estaba pidiendo a todos los ángeles que Jared lo recordara.

“¿Jen?”

Jensen sonrió “Si Jay, ¿Te acuerdas de mi? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó?”

Jared asintió lentamente “Me engañaste, mi maestro me llevó para que no me lastimaras mas” dijo con los ojos desenfocados. No estaba mirando a ninguno en la habitación solo al techo “¿Por qué me lastimaste? ¿Por qué no fui suficiente Jen?”

Jensen se acercó y tomó la mano de Jared, “Jamás te fui infiel Jay, fue todo un plan de Jeff. Él te secuestro bebé” vio como Jared negaba con la cabeza confundido, cuando estuvo por hablarle de nuevo sintió que Chris lo agarraba por el hombro.

“Jensen, aún tiene droga en su sistema. Está muy confundido y alterado. Hay que dejarlo descansar” dijo Christian suavemente, no podía negar que lo estaba matando ver a Jared en ese estado. Si lo hubiera encontrado antes…”Podes volver en un par de horas y hablar bien con él”

Jensen asintió y besó la muñeca de Jared “Descansa Jay, después podremos hablar bien. Te amo, amor”

Con eso Jensen abandonó la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón destrozado por la condición en que se encontraba su dulce e inocente Jared.

…

Jensen estaba fuera de la habitación de Jared y todos lo miraban expectantes, de inmediato se dieron cuenta que no era bueno preguntar algo sobre Jared, pero Jensen se dio cuenta que Chad y Sandy se estaban muriendo prácticamente, así que solo dijo “Jared necesita descansar, estoy seguro que cuando la droga esté completamente fuera de su sistema los va a querer ver a todos”

En ese instante aparece el médico de Jared, Richard Speight, y los saludo a todos “Supongo que el joven Padalecki tiene una gran familia” dijo contento de que su paciente tenga tanto apoyo. Después de todos los estudios que hizo sabe que la va a necesitar.

“¿Cómo está mi esposo?” preguntó Jensen, ya no quería más vueltas.

Richard miró a todos y suspiro “Bueno, como debes saber fue drogado a menudo. Así que dado el tiempo va tener signos de abstinencia. También vi marcas en su cuello y muñecas, lo que son quemaduras por mordaza de cuero. Su espalda tiene fuertes cicatrices por latigazos, que muchas no sanaron bien y una marca en su hombro con las iniciales JDM”

Jensen sentía que la bilis le subía, creía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo iba a ayudar a Jay después de todo lo que pasó este año? Tampoco sabía si Jared quería su ayuda. Esperaba que aceptara a sus amigos. Volvió su atención al medio cuando continuó hablando.

“También lamento decirles que fue violado repetidamente, su ano presentaba desgarro y signos de abuso. No había ningún rastro de semen. Igualmente lo estamos evaluando para posibles ETS”

Dios no, pesaba Chad ¿Violado? ¿Jared fue violado? De pronto se derrumbó y sintió como sus rodillas chocaban con el piso, sintió como Christian lo rodeaba con sus brazos mientras se largaba a llorar. Sandy también se unió al abrazo. A todos los están rompiendo por dentro lo que escuchaban.

“El hospital le va a dar a Jared un consultor para que pueda hablar de todo lo que pasó y superarlo. Pero también los va a necesitar a todos ustedes”

Luego de que el doctor los dejó solos, Jensen se dirigió hacia Christian, "¿Qué pasó con Pellegrino?"

"Tiene orden de captura, así que en este momento está en la comisaría. Estoy seguro que lo van a trasladar a la prisión en cualquier momento" 

Jensen se quedó pensativo y miró determinado a su amigo "Quiero verlo. Necesito hablar con el" 

“Jensen, escúchame. Ahora lo único que va a ser eso es arruinar las cosas. No pienso dejarte a solas con ese tipo, además, Jared te necesita en este lugar y lo sabes”

Jensen suspiro y se sienta “Lo se, solo que me siento tan impotente. Es mi culpa que este así y que durante todo un año lo tuvieran secuestrado. Cuando se fue de casa pude haber tratado de recuperarlo, pero no, estaba muy ocupado interpretando un papel lamentable de víctima”

Christian se arrodillo frente a él “Escúchame una cosa Jensen Ackles, ni vos ni Jared fueron los culpables de lo que pasó. El único culpable acá es Jeffrey Dean Morgan y te juro por Dios que lo voy a encontrar y le voy a hacer pagar todo lo que hizo”

…

Pasaron tres días desde que encontraron a Jared, Jensen prácticamente durmió en la habitación con él. No quería estar ni un segundo separado de él, si pudiera fusionar su cuerpo con el de Jared para que nadie lo vuelva a lastimar, pero era físicamente imposible.

En ese momento estaba sentado al lado de la cama sosteniendo una de las manos de Jared. Los médicos lo mantienen sedado hasta que cualquier droga que le haya inyectado Jeff esté completamente fuera de su sistema, ya que cuando despertaba siempre se encontraba desorientado y perdido. 

Jensen sintió como el cuerpo de Jared se movía y se levantó, acarició con cuidado el cabello de su esposo y vio con lágrimas en los ojos como Jared abría sus ojos lentamente. 

“Hola mi amor, bienvenido”

Jared dirigió su mirada hacia la voz y vio a Jensen, sonrió de inmediato “¿Jen? ¿De verdad sos vos?” preguntó con voz ronca.

“Si amor, soy yo. Estás a salvo ahora”

Era hermoso escuchar esas palabras emanar del hombre que más amaba “¿Que paso?” preguntó.

“Estás en el hospital en este momento, Mark está detenido y esperando el juicio”

“¿Y Jeffrey?” a Jared le costó todo lo que tenía para no decirle ‘Maestro’”

“Aún no lo encuentran, pero están haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlo. No se va a escapar, te lo prometo”

“¿Fue verdad lo que me dijiste la primera vez que desperté?”

“¿De qué hablas?”

“¿No me engañaste?”

Jensen sentía que podía llorar “No mi vida, nunca te engañe. Fue todo un plan de Morgan”

“Y yo caí como un idiota, ahora mírame, estoy completamente roto Jensen”

“No digas eso, no estás roto. Sobreviviste todo un año con ese hijo de puta. Además, fue un plan muy bien ejecutado, si estuviera en tu situación seguramente hubiera sospechado igual”

“No me digas eso solo para suavizar el golpe, mereces a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que nunca dude de tu amor”

“Nosotros nos merecemos Jared, jamás voy a amar a otra persona”

“No sabes todo lo que me hizo Jensen, mi cabeza es un completo desastre”

Jensen beso la frente de Jared y acarició suavemente su cabello “Entonces juntos la vamos a reparar, no te voy a dejar ir de nuevo mi amor. Jamás nos vamos a separar, y si algo así vuelve a pasar, estoy seguro de que vamos a encontrar el camino para reencontrarnos”

Jared apoyó su frente contra la de Jensen y estuvieron unos momentos así, apoyándose uno al otro. Los dos sabían perfectamente que no iba a ser fácil su futuro, pero si estaban juntos entonces podía enfrentar lo que venga.

…

Al día siguiente.

En la comisaría Christian y Jensen llegaron. Jensen no podía negar que estaba nervioso, pero necesitaba hacer esto. Tenía que saber que le habían hecho Pellegrino y Morgan a su Jared.

De pronto Eric apareció y encaró a Christian "¿Qué hace él acá?" Preguntó señalando a Jensen.

"Quiere ver a Pellegrino, señor"

Eric miró a Jensen y suspiro, “Entiendo hijo, pero sos un civil. No puedo permitir esto”

“Necesito saber qué fue lo que le hizo a mi esposo, quiero estar en el momento del interrogatorio” suplico.

En este año, Eric llegó a ver a Jensen como un hermano y lo estaba matando verlo sufrir así, suspiro derrotado, “Christian y yo vamos a interrogarlo, vos te vas a quedar del otro lado del cristal, ¿Estamos claros?”

Jensen sonrió “Sí señor”

…

Como prometió, Jensen se quedó del otro lado del vidrio, observando el interrogatorio a Pellegrino. Menos mal que no le permitieron ingresar, porque Jensen le hubiera sacado la cara de engreído a golpes.

“Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más Mark, ¿Dónde mierda esta Morgan?” preguntó amenazadoramente Christian.

Su amigo sabía cómo dar miedo, pensó Jensen. Si él fuera el interrogado estaba sudando, pero al parecer a Pellegrino no le causa lo mismo, ya que está sonriendo como si fuera a irse del lugar en cualquier momento.

“No tengo idea, nosotros solo nos fuimos unos meses de vacaciones. No se porque estoy acá”

Esta vez, fue Eric quien se acercó y golpeo a Mark en la cara “No te hagas el idiota, ustedes dos tienen orden de captura, hay miles de pruebas en contra suyo. Si no querés cadena perpetua, yo que vos sería más cooperativo. Además tal vez te puedas liberar del cargo por secuestro del señor Padalecki”

Mark escupió sangre y enojado exclamó “Por favor, Jay jay decidió acompañarnos. Le encantaba ser la pequeña perra de Jeff”

“Tene mucho cuidado con lo que vas a decir a continuación Pellegrino” dijo Christian.

“¿Por qué? ¿Su esposo está cerca?” preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa “Espero que si, lastima que no escucho los gemidos que lanzaba su Jared cuando Jeffrey lo tenía atado a la cama o cuando tenía mi polla en su boca. Era un gran calentador de pollas”

Jensen sentía como sus puños se apretaban.

“Hicimos de Padalecki el esclavo sumiso perfecto, era obvio que Jensen no lo supo aprovechar. Pero ahora que lo tiene de vuelta supongo que voy a recibir una carta de agradecimiento de su parte”

Christian avanzó y agarró a Mark por su camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared, “Deci una palabra más y te juro que te mato. En el hospital hay suficientes pruebas para condenarte por violación y secuestro. Además, recién confesaste que vos participaste. Ya quiero ver lo que hacen en la cárcel con vos, le encantan los violadores” Christian sonrío cuando la cara de Mark se transformó en horror.

Mark trago “No importa, Jeffrey en este momento debe estar recuperando a su juguete”

Jensen se congeló.

No.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

Lo de Mark fue todo un engaño, una distracción.

De ninguna manera va a perder a Jared de vuelta.

…

Chad estaba sentado al lado de la cama de Jared. Lo que había extrañado a este hombre, Y recuperarlo era un sentimiento que no iba a poder superar. No se imagina como debe sentirse Jensen en este momento.

También sabe que Jared no va a poder recuperarse pronto, habló con el médico y todo lo que sufrió este año...es horrible y terrible. Pero él va a estar en cada paso del camino, por ningún motivo va a abandonar a Jared. Sabe que Jay es alguien fuerte y que con el tiempo va a poder superar lo que le paso. Está seguro que Chris y la policía están trabajando duro para capturar a Jeffrey.

Chad veía cuanto afectaba a Jared que aun su secuestrador no estuviera en prisión.

“Estas pensando mucho, te va a doler la cabeza” dijo Jared con una sonrisa.

Chad se río, aunque su garganta estaba seca y las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para que no salieran, no quería que Jared lo viera así “Me alegro que no hayas perdido tu sentido del humor”

“Te extrañe Chad”

Sin poder evitarlo, a Chad se le escapo una lagrima y apoyó su mano sobre la de Jared “Yo también, mi amigo”

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio solo mirándose con una cariñosa sonrisa, cuando escucharon que se abría la puerta de la habitación. Chad agacho la cabeza para secarse las lágrimas y cuando volvió a mirar a Jared vio que estaba completamente pálido, se dio la vuelta y allí estaba el diablo en persona. La peor pesadilla de su amigo.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

“¡Jay jay!” exclamó felizmente el hombre, con un peinado perfecto, barba y un abrigo largo “¿Me extrañaste hermoso?”

Chad vio como Jared movía la boca, pero ninguna palabra salía de ella, se levantó lentamente y se paró delante de Jeffrey para bloquear la vista a Jared “No te vas a acercar a él. Nunca más lo vas a tocar” dijo lo más amenazante que pudo, pero en realidad estaba completamente aterrado. 

Jeff desvió su mirada a Chad, que parecía que recién lo había visto. Se rió de su antiguo empleado “¿Y qué vas a hacer Murray? Tengo entendido que tu novio es el policía, no vos” Cuando vio que Chad se acercaba para enfrentarlo, Jeff rápidamente sacó un arma y le apuntó a la cabeza “Yo no haría eso si fuera vos” con un señal le dijo que le pusiera contra la pared y que se quedara quieto. 

Jared ,que vio todo desde la cama, se había quedado completamente petrificado cuando vio a Jeff en la entrada, Su cerebro se reactivó cuando vio que Jeff apuntaba a su amigo con un arma y Chad estaba apoyado en la pared. 

En ese momento decido distraer a Jeff, si debía irse con él para salvar a Chad lo haría definitivamente.

“¿Viniste por mí?” dijo con timidez.

Jeff volvió su mirada a su Jared y sonrió ante la mirada de error del joven “Si, mi amor. Obvio que volví por vos ¿Pensaste que te iba a abandonar?” volvió su morada con Murray y quitó el seguro del arma “Solo me deshago de él y nos podemos ir en paz”

“¡NO!” Jared exclamó, rápidamente se sacó los cables y salió de su cama tambaleándose y se cayó encima de Jeff, se aferró a su abrigo y sintió como Jeff rodeaba su brazo sobre su cintura “Por favor maestro, no lo mates. Solo vámonos”

Jeff apretó más la cintura de Jared y lo atrajo más hacia él, besó suavemente su frente y dijo “Ya que lo pides tan amablemente, lo voy a dejar vivir. Solo si venís sin hacer ningún escandalo Jay jay”

“Lo que ordenes, mi maestro” y Jared agacho la cabeza sumisamente. Después de un año, sabe cómo fingir. 

Jeff sonrió radiante y besó apasionadamente a Jared, sin importarle el tercer hombre en la habitación. 

Chad vio rojo cuando vio como Morgan besaba a Jared y ver a su amigo en un papel de sumiso solo para salvarle la vida, lo hizo hacer algo muy estúpido. Cargo hacia delante y se abalanzo sobre Morgan. Los dos hombres tratando de pelear por el arma. En un momento Jeff logró darle un codazo a Chad y se liberó, se levantó y le apuntó con el arma.

Y se escuchó un disparo.

…

Jensen y Christian ingresaron rápidamente al hospital y se dirigieron a la habitación de Jared. Durante el trayecto en el auto, Christian pidió refuerzos, Jensen supuso que iban a llegar pronto, solo esperaba que ellos no hubieran llegado tarde.

Cuando Jensen abrió la puerta, vio una escena horrible. Frente a él estaba Jeffrey de espaldas apuntando a Chad y vio a su esposo en el suelo llorando, acurrucado en un bola. De pronto sintió como Christian lo empujaba hacia un costado y disparó a Jeff tres veces. 

El hombre cayó al suelo instantáneamente, definitivamente estaba muerto.

Jensen corrió hacia Jared y lo abrazó, “Shhh, tranquilo mi amor. Ya estamos acá, él no te hizo nada. Nadie te va a lastimar nunca más”

“Pensé que me iba a llevar de vuelta” dijo Jared sollozando “Me sentí tan inútil Jensen, tan impotente”

Jensen siguió consolando a su esposo, mientras pasaba su mano por el pelo de este. Levantó la vista y vio que Christian y Chad estaban en una situación similar. Ambos amigos se encontraron con su mirada y asintieron, asegurando al otro de que su respectiva pareja estaba bien.

Jensen beso la sien de Jared y le susurro “Todo va a estar bien ahora. Lo prometo”

…

Cuatro meses después todo parecía marchar bien.

Jared asistía a sus sesiones de terapia con un excelente psicólogo, Rob Benedict , Jensen sabía que Jared se sentía a gusto con él y estaba feliz de ver a su esposo confiando en alguien para contar lo que vivió.

Semanas después de que fue dado de alta, Jared y Jensen volvieron a su casa. Los dos lo decidieron, Jared no dejaba de disculparse con Jensen por no confiar en él y Jensen cada vez le repetía que no había nada de porqué disculparse. 

Cuando Jensen debía trabajar, Sandy o Chad venían y se quedaban con Jared. Nunca lo dejaban solo. Fueron órdenes de Rob, ya que Jared le contó que durante su año con Jeffrey intentó suicidarse y aunque ya no esté en manos de ese monstruo, no quería que se quedara solo hasta que estuviese seguro que nunca más otro episodio así volvería a repetirse. 

Jensen no quería ni imaginarse si en vez de la llamada diciéndole que encontraron a Jared vivo, le dijeran que estaba muerto. Sabía que de inmediato seguiría a Jared, se alegra de que las cosas no hayan ido para ese lado.

Jared estuvo mucho más tranquilo cuando el juicio contra Mark lo condenó a cadena perpetua. Jensen vio que eso tenía muy preocupado a su esposo, y que después de eso Jared volvió a pintar y a buscar trabajo. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía trabajar en su arte.

También cocinaba cada noche, una receta distinta. 

Jensen pensó que a lo largo del tiempo, las pesadillas y los flashback de Jared iban a disminuir y que todo iba a estar bien. También estaba el tema del sexo, en todo estos meses nunca hablaron del tema, Jensen tampoco presionó. 

Si Jared le dijera que nunca más quería hacerlo, entonces Jensen no tendría problema, pero quería que Jared hablara del tema. Solo que no sabía cómo abordarlo.

Hasta que una noche, ambos estaban viendo una película tranquilos en el sofá. Jared estaba apoyado sobre el cuerpo de Jensen mientras éste acariciaba su cabello. Jensen sintió como Jared se acomodaba y lo miraba, así que pauso la película y preguntó, “¿Qué pasa Jay?”

Jared tomó aliento “Rob quiere vernos a los dos, dijo que sería bueno algo de terapia de pareja” dijo con timidez, como si tuviera miedo de lo que Jensen diría.

“¿Es por algo en especial?”

Jared no quería decirle que aun se sentía culpable de todo o que paso, y también el detalle sobre el sexo, pensó que mejor era discutirlo en la sesión, “No, solo fue una idea...pero si no queres ir…”

Jensen besó suavemente a Jared, desde que lo recuperó, lo besaba con más frecuencia. Nunca más quería perder la sensación de sus labios contra los de Jay, “Si vos queres que vaya, voy” Jensen sonrió cuando vio a Jared asentir “Perfecto entonces, en la próxima sesión allí estaré”

Los dos volvieron a acomodarse y se concentraron en la película.

…

“Me alegra que aceptaras estar acá hoy Jensen”

Jensen pasó sus manos sobre sus piernas, era la primera vez que veía a un psicólogo en su vida y estaba bastante nervioso “Jay quería que viniera y si eso lo ayuda a mejorar, entonces no hay nada que pensar o debatir”

Rob sonrió “¿Sabes por qué Jared quería que vinieras?”

¿Entonces fue Jared quien quería que viniera? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?, Jensen negó con la cabeza.

Ron miró a Jared “Jared cree que todo lo sucedido el último año fue su culpa y la verdad que quiera saber tu opinión sobre el asunto” y volvió su mirada hacia Jensen.

Jensen estaba completamente en shock, no podía creer lo que escuchaba “¿Como que fue tu culpa? No lo entiendo” le pregunto Jensen a Jared.

“Yo caí en las mentiras de Jeffrey, fui un idiota, me manipulo y por eso sufriste mucho Jensen” dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

“¿Todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos de nuevo te estuviste culpando?” Jensen estaba seguro de que iba a llorar cuando Jared asintió, así que tomó las manos de Jared “Jay, amor, no fue tu culpa. Todo fue culpa de Jeffrey. Estaba completamente enfermo y se obsesionó con vos. No sabes como desee que jamás te hubieran contratado, que Chad no te llevara a esa entrevista o que Jeffrey nunca te hubiera visto, pero paso. Ninguno puede cambiar el pasado, pero podemos aprender de él y superarlo para tener un futuro mejor”

Jared lo estaba mirando asombrado “¿Entonces me perdonas?”

“Jay…”

“Creo, Jensen, que Jared de verdad necesita escuchar que lo perdonas” le dijo Rob con una mirada significativa.

Jensen lo entendió, “Me dolió cuando no confiaste en mí, pero lo entendí. Creo que si hubiera estado en tu lugar habría reaccionado de la misma manera o peor, eso jamás lo vamos a saber. Pero puedes estar seguro de que te perdono Jay, te perdone hace mucho tiempo amor”

Jensen vio como Jared sonrió mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro, él las limpio con sus pulgares mirando con cariño a Jared, sabía que esto era un gran paso, pero aún tenían muchas cosas que hablar y resolver.

Rob los miraba con una alegre sonrisa “Espero que ahora que escuchaste a Jensen decirte esas palabras, no te sientas igual de culpable Jared. Pero aun no terminamos, hay otro tema que Jared y yo estuvimos hablando las últimas sesiones y me parece importante poner sobre la mesa. El sexo”

Jensen vio como Jared se tensó de inmediato, al fin llegó el día. 

"Por obvias razones estos meses no tuvieron ningún contacto sexual ¿cierto?" 

Los dos afirmaron con la cabeza. 

"¿Jared? ¿Le tienes miedo a Jensen o a algo más?" 

"No sé cómo... creo que olvidé como comportarme con alguien con quien yo quiera tener sexo"

Jensen frunció el ceño. Rob lo vio "Se que Jared no te contó mucho, pero Jeffrey lo entrenó como un sumiso que seguía todas sus órdenes sin cuestionar y nunca negarle nada de lo que quisiera hacerle"

Jensen sentía que no podía respirar, sabía que Jared había sido violado, pero no pensó en esto.

"Es más, Jared fue obligado a usar un collar todo el tiempo, dos muñequeras y tobilleras que permitía que Jeffrey o Mark lo ataran como quisieran" 

Jared todo el tiempo miro hacia el suelo, no quería ver la cara de Jensen. Pero sintió como su esposo tomaba su mano y la apretaba indicando su apoyo y que no se iba a ir. 

"Siento que no voy a ser yo quien esté con Jensen si tenemos relaciones ahora. No tengo miedo de que me haga algo que no quiero, se que Jensen jamás haría algo así. Pero odio lo que soy ahora. En lo que me convirtieron" 

"¿Pensas que algún día vas a volver a querer tener relaciones sexuales con Jensen?" 

"No lo sé" dijo con la voz quebrada.

Le rompió el corazón a Jensen escucharlo así, de verdad a Jared le afectaba este tema, no se imaginó cuánto. 

"Jensen, ¿Qué pasaría si Jared nunca más quiere tener sexo con vos?" Pregunto seriamente a Rob "¿podrías soportar eso?" 

Jensen tomó aliento "Viví un año sin él y no lo llamaría vivir. Sino no morir. No aguantaba ni un segundo más sin él y cada día era un tormento que no tenia fin. Odie qué persona era, todo lo que bebí y si Jared no era encontrado vivo yo lo hubiera seguido sin titubear" 

Vio como Jared lo miraba atónito, le costaba admitir todo esto, pero Jared necesitaba oírlo y Jensen sacarlo.

"Entonces, si estar con él significa nunca más tener relaciones sexuales entonces lo acepto. Vendería mi alma para estar con él" 

Jared sonrió radiante y besó lentamente a Jensen. Ambos se perdieron en el beso hasta que escucharon a Rob aclarándose la garganta y sonriéndoles “Creo que hoy hicimos un gran avance señores”

…

Varios meses después, Jared seguía mejorando. Jensen lo veía más tranquilo y relajado. No volvieron a tocar el tema del sexo, Jensen le iba a dar su espacio a Jared como habían acordado y si él decidía que no lo quería hacer nunca mas, entonces así seria.

Jensen se despertó temprano esa mañana y observó unos segundo a Jared dormir a su lado, desde que lo recuperó todas las mañanas hacía lo mismo, ya era una rutina para él. Se levantó, se vistió y preparó un delicioso desayuno para su esposo. Lo llevó a la cama y lo despertó.

Jared sonrió cuando vio a Jensen con una gran bandeja en sus manos “Buenos días” saludo refregándose los ojos.

Jensen se sentó a un costado de la cama y apoyó la bandeja en los pies de Jared “Buenos días amor, feliz aniversario” y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. 

“Feliz aniversario” ronroneo Jared. 

Los dos comieron el desayuno en la cama, y Jensen observaba a su esposo. El año pasado no pudieron celebrar ya que Jared estaba en manos de Jeffrey. Jensen aun no podía creer que Jared estuviera de vuelta con él.

“Mejor después vestiste con unos de tus mejores trajes” le advirtió Jensen.

Jared levantó las cejas y sonrió “¿Me va a llevar a un lugar elegante señor Ackles?”

Jensen se acercó y beso su mejilla “No tenes idea”

A la noche Jensen estaba en la sala esperando que Jared saliera de la habitación y cuando lo vio su corazón se detuvo y su boca se abrió, de inmediato la cerró, ya que sabía seguro que la baba se le iba a caer. 

Jared tenia su cabello peinado hacia atrás, ya había recuperado el largo que tenia cuando se lo llevaron, un traje gris con un chaleco que cerraba su cuello y unos pantalones a juego y unos zapatos negros.

“Te ves…” empezó a decir Jensen, pero costaba que su cerebro funcione ante el adonis que tenía frente “...espectacular, mi amor”

Jared se rió tímidamente y se sonrojó, a Jensen le encantaba cuando provocaba eso. Se acercó a Jared y presionó sus labios con los suyos “Ya quiero estar en el restaurante, voy a ser la envidia de todos” Jensen esperaba más sonrojo de Jared, pero de pronto se preocupo cuando la sonrisa de Jared se fue por completo “¿Jay? ¿Dije algo que te molestara?”

“No” dijo cortante “Mejor hay que ir, sino vamos a perder la reserva si llegamos tarde”

Ambos subieron al auto en silencio. El ambiente estaba tenso, Jensen no sabe que paso, pero a mitad de camino sintió la mano de Jared sobre su pierna, miró a su esposo y este le dio una hermosa sonrisa. Jensen se relajó y siguieron su camino más relajados. Jensen mas tarde le iba a preguntar qué había pasado.

Llegaron al restaurante y Jared se puso algo nervioso, el lugar es muy elegante. Pero sintió la mano de Jensen en su espalda, miró a su esposo y se calmó. Ambos se sentaron en una hermosa mesa en la planta alta, al lado de la ventana.

“Es hermoso este lugar Jensen”

“Me alegra que te guste”

Tuvieron una noche excelente, rieron a carcajadas y se miraban como lo hacían antes de que todo el año pasado pasara. Ambos estaban en la misma sintonía, y aunque Jensen sabía que Jared tenía heridas tanto físicas como psicológicas, estaba seguro que su esposo las iba a superar. Era el hombre más fuerte que conocía. 

A veces Jared gritaba en sus pesadillas y le pedía a Jeffrey o Mark que se detuvieran de lo que le estaban haciendo y a Jensen le rompiera el corazón escucharlo, pero en las últimas semanas estuvieron disminuyendo. 

El primer mes fue el peor de todos, ya que había ocasiones en que Jensen no podía ni despertar a Jared y este quedaba atrapado en la pesadilla. En esos casos Jensen solo lo abrazaba y se aseguraba de que Jared no se lastimara a sí mismo.

Su corazón está lleno de orgullo por su esposo, es increíble la mejoría que está teniendo Jared y sabe que juntos pueden lograr lo que quieran.

Después de comer, Jensen paga la cuenta y se disculpa con Jared ya que va al baño. Cuando Jared se queda solo agarra su celular y se mensajea con Sandy, que ahora es su empleadora, ya que trabaja en el bar con ella. Nunca pensó que le iba a gustar ser cantinero o bar tender, pero es algo que disfruta. Y está muy agradecido con Sandy por darle una oportunidad. 

Necesitaba alejarse de todo lo relacionado con la abogacía por lo menos un buen tiempo, pero tampoco podía estar sin trabajo.

Chad había conseguido un trabajo con una nueva firma rápidamente y le había dicho a Jared que cuando esté listo ambos podrían abrir su propio estudio de abogados. A Jared le encanta esa idea.

De pronto sintió como alguien se sentaba frente suyo y pensó que era Jensen así que bajó el celular. Su rostro se transformó cuando vio que era un hombre extraño, “¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?” pregunto temblorosamente Jared. Había algo en este tipo que no le gustaba para nada.

El hombre sonrió seductoramente “Bueno lindo, me encantaría tu numero”

Jared trago “Lo lamento, pero tengo marido y en este momento está en el baño”

El hombre levantó una ceja “¿Y? No soy celoso, te puedo mostrar la noche de tu vida, piernas” y apoyó su mano en su muslo.

Jared empezó a temblar “Te di-dije que no” 

El hombre se rio “Me encanta que te pongas nervioso. Vamos hermoso, dame una chance de hacerte venir como ningún hombre lo hizo, ni siquiera ese marido tuyo” dijo acariciando la mejilla de Jared.

Jared estaba completamente petrificado, no podía moverse. Diversos flashback tanto de Jeffrey y de Mark lo invadieron en ese momento. Se levantó de la mesa y empujó al hombre “¡TE DIJE QUE NO!” y salió corriendo del restaurante. 

Una vez fuera, se apoyó en una de las paredes. Puso una mano en su pecho y trató de calmarse. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, se alejo temeroso de que fuera ese hombre de vuelta, pero no, era Jensen que lo miraba con una intensa cara de preocupación.

Jensen lentamente avanzó hacia su marido y ahuecó sus mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Jared “Shhh, tranquilo Jay. Estoy acá, vamos a casa ¿Te parece?”

Jared solo podía asentir y se dejó manejar por Jensen, cuando subieron al auto Jared empezó “No quise huir de esa manera, pero ese hombre se me acercó y no…”

Jensen hizo una señal con sus manos para que se relaje “Lo se, un camarero me lo contó todo. Ya paso, tranquilízate. Estas a salvo, solo fue un idiota, que ahora tiene un ojo morado” dijo guiñándole un ojo a Jared.

…

Llegaron a la casa en silencio, Jensen maldecía internamente ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar eso? Jay estaba mejorando y parece que retrocedió todos los casilleros por ese idiota ¿Por que tuvo que pasar hoy? Vio como Jared se iba de inmediato a la habitación y Jensen suspiro. Fue a darse una ducha y luego fue a la habitación. 

Vio a Jared sentado en la cama con la cara metida entre sus manos, Jensen se sentó a su lado y masajeó su espalda ofreciendo consuelo.

Jared lentamente sacó sus manos de su rostro y las puso en sus muslos, Jensen observó que estas temblaban, y espero a que su marido hablara.

“No se porque estoy así, no me hizo nada” y Jared tuvo un pequeño flashback cuando Jeffrey lo atacó en ese baño, la noche en el bar, “¿Tengo algo que atrae a estos idiotas?”

Jensen no tenía una respuesta para eso “No tienes nada Jay, solo son idiotas. Vos no hiciste nada para que ese hombre reaccione así. No tienes que culparte” Eso es un defecto que tienen Jared, tiende a culparse de cosas que están fuera de su control, “No podemos permitir que ellos arruinen una buena noche, mandalos a la mierda y seguí. Solo así vas a tener el control”

Jared miró a Jensen a los ojos y asintió, se acercó y acarició la mejilla de su esposo, y acercó sus labios con los de Jensen y se sumergieron en un apasionado beso. Las manos de Jensen fueron al pelo de Jared y otra a su nuca para atraerlo más hacia él. Desde que recuperó a Jay siempre fue cuidadoso con sus toques, pero ahora estaba hambriento.

Jensen sintió como las manos de Jared recorrían su pecho y lo despojaron de su traje, dejándolo solo en su camisa blanca, y luego estas manos bajaron hasta su cinturón y Jensen sintió como Jared lo abría y bajaba su cremallera, en ese momento volvió a la realidad. Tomo las manos de Jared entre las suyas y lo miro a los ojos “Jay…¿Qué estas haciendo?”

Jared sonrió tímidamente y preguntó “¿En serio te lo tengo que explicar?” beso a Jensen de vuelta y mordió un poco su labio inferior.

“Jay…” suspiro Jensen, le estaba constando ser racional en esta situación, con todos los toques de su esposo, sus pantalones parecían a punto de explotar y estaba seguro que sus boxer estaban manchados con precum “Necesito, necesito saber que estás seguro de esto” suplico mirando directo a esos ojos avellanas que había extrañado por tanto tiempo, Su cuerpo se había olvidado de cómo se sentía ser tocado por Jared.

Parecía un adicto que luego de un largo tiempo sin su droga, alguien le diera grandes cantidades.

Jared tomó la cara de Jensen entre sus manos “No se hasta donde vamos a llegar, pero estoy seguro de que quiero tocarte Jensen, déjame amarte y hacerte sentir bien como vos lo hacías conmigo. Quiero recuperar el control”

Jensen asintió “Vos toma el ritmo Jared, soy todo tuyo mi amor. Hace conmigo lo que quieras” dijo con todo el cariño y amor que pudo juntar.

Jensen se despojó de su camisa, solo conservo el pantalón y Jared hizo lo mismo, luego recostó su espalda sobre el colchón y Jensen se subió entre sus muslos y empezó a plantar besos en el cuello y el torso de su esposo. Paso sus manos con cuidado sobre la suave piel de Jared. Fue como si sus manos tuvieran mente propia y recordaran como tocar a Jared y también estuvieran recolectando información nueva, como algunas cicatrices que antes no había. Jensen sentía que cada vez que sus dedos las rozaban, Jared se tensaba. 

Todo el cuerpo de Jared temblaba, su cerebro estaba confuso. Una parte de él le exigía que se pusiera boca abajo e hiciera lo que el hombre arriba de él ordenara. Como un buen sumiso debe hacer, pero en cuanto observo esos ojos verdes esmeraldas mirándolo con tanto amor y preocupación, se olvida de inmediato de esas voces y se deja llevar por los hermosos toques de Jensen, no puede evitar tensarse cuando este toca y besa sus cicatrices, pero también hacían sentir un poco más seguro con su cuerpo, ya que lo que Mark y Jeffrey hicieron con él fue horrible. 

Jensen de pronto llegó al cinturón de Jared, antes de hacer cualquier cosa miró a su esposo y cuando este asintió Jensen le guiño un ojo y abrió el cinturón, bajó su cremallera y sacó la polla de Jared y empezó a acariciarla.

Jared gimió “Jen, dios”

“Si, muchos me llaman así” dijo bromeando y sonriendo ampliamente al ver como Jared se retorcía por sus tiques y gemía.

Jensen se dio cuenta que Jared tenía los ojos cerrados, así que lo beso suavemente y dijo "Por favor abrí los ojos, necesito que me mires Jay" 

Jared hizo caso y los abrió, apenas vio a Jensen llegó al orgasmo y derramó su semilla sobre la mano de Jensen y su tórax. Recupero el aliento y observó que Jensen aun estaba encima suyo observando la reacción de Jared, entonces en un movimiento Jared bajó la cremallera de Jensen y empezó a masturbarlo.

Parecía que los pantalones de Jensen estaban a punto de explotar cuando vio a Jared alcanzar su clímax, quería ver cómo estaba su compañero antes de atenderse. Pero Jared le ganó de mano y cuando Jensen se quiso dar cuenta, su polla estaba en manos de su esposo y se entregó por completo a él, no sabía cuánto extrañaba el suave y duro toque de Jared sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando Jensen acabó, sumando su semen al de Jared en el pecho de este, vio la imagen debajo de él y le encantó. Sintió que se podía poner duro de nuevo con tan solo mirar a su esposo. De pronto pasó la lengua por el torso de Jared, saboreando el placer de ambos y beso a su esposo.

Luego Jensen se acostó al lado de Jared y ambos se quedaron quietos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

“Eso fue..” empezó Jensen.

“Increíble” término Jared con una sonrisa.

Jensen se rio “No te robes mis líneas”

Jared se acurruco junto a su esposo y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Jensen, mientras éste acariciaba su cabello. 

En ese momento los dos sintieron que por primera vez en mucho tiempo todo iba a estar bien y que las cosas podrían mejorar. Si se tenían el uno con el otro nada ni nadie los podría derrotar. 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que apoyaron esta historia!! Estaba algo nerviosa por publicar mi primer fanfic, pero fue una grata experiencia.  
> Den por hecho de que esta historia no es la última, próximamente voy a publicar mas!  
> Así que atentos y hasta la próxima!!


End file.
